kaoru llega con la tormenta
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Durante la era Meiji, la llegada al Palacio de Edo de la esposa del nuevo general del ejército Imperial, Enishi Yukishiro, trastocará la vida del Regente del nuevo gobierno, Kenshin Himura y de su familia, sobre todo de su primogénito, el príncipe Ryoma, hijo que tuvo con Tomoe durante el Bakumatsu. (Historia en 3 actos)


.-.

.

-…-

 **KAORU LLEGA CON LA TORMENTA**

-….-

 _Historia que dedico como regalo de cumpleaños a la talentosa Neus Martin (Kaorumar)._

 _Agradezco a Arlette Gassibe por siempre estar aquí._

 _-...-_

 _._

 _._

 **LA CHIQUILLA Y EL PRÍNCIPE**

Era una tarde de verano del año 5 de la era Meijí cuando Kaoru, de 11 años, abrió la puerta del dojo Kamiya pensando que su padre había regresado, pero se encontró en cambio con el hombre más impresionante que había visto hasta ese día. Su piel era de porcelana, su mirada intensa, y su pelo tan blanco como la nieve que ella, en su tierna inocencia, pensó que se trataba de algún príncipe de las leyendas de tiempos pasados, quizás del periodo Sengoku como lo era su héroe favorito, el hermoso Kojiro Sasaki, del cual había escuchado incontables veces en los cuentos que su padre le relataba antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, la chiquilla se dio cuenta que el muchacho distaba mucho de ser el príncipe de sus sueños al mirar bien la totalidad de su aguerrida anatomía. Lo vio vestido de forma occidental, un pendiente en su oreja, y una enorme espada en la mano. Además, se acababa de poner unos pequeños lentes en color negro. Y no conforme con eso, él le hizo saber que no estaba allí por ella. De hecho, ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Él buscaba a uno de los alumnos del dojo de su padre... para matarlo.

La niña supo que él era un asesino en cuanto vio que los guardias que estaban custodiando la salida del lugar, estaban muertos. Así que les dijo a todos los niños que corrieran a esconderse. Entonces ella corrió a lo interno del área de prácticas del dojo y cogió un boken.

-Apártate, niña insolente. Este no es tu asunto. Busco al príncipe –gritó el hombre

-¿Cuál príncipe? ¡Aquí no está!.

El hombre sonrió, y señaló a un niño que no se había escondido. Uno que permanecía con un boken en la mano.

-Él...

-¡Él no es un príncipe!. Es un alumno de mi padre que viene de Kyoto –le gritó- Tendrás que matarme a mí si te lo quieres llevar.

-¡Qué te apartes te digo, chiquilla estúpida!.

Kaoru se le abalanzó al hombre, pero él era un guerrero extraordinario. Ni siquiera había querido usar la espada que llevaba en su mano. Pero a su edad, Kaoru podía manejar el bokken con destreza.

-¡Ryoma, corre!, ¡Vete ahora!.

Pero el niño no se movió.

Kaoru lo retuvo por unos instantes, sin embargo, el peliblanco le dio un manotazo, le quitó el boken, y la retiró del camino. Luego fue hacia el chico, y lo agarró violentamente por el brazo.

-¡Tú mueres aquí mocoso idiota!. –le dijo quitándole el arma de la mano al niño y poniéndole el filo de la espada en el cuello.

El niño abrió los ojos como dos centellas.

-¡No! –gritó Kaoru.

Los ojos del peliblanco se encontraron con los ojos profundos del niño. No supo por qué, pero quedó casi paralizado viendo una imagen lejana en los iris del pequeño.

No pudo… No podía hacerlo.

-¡Qué diablos me pasa! –gritó sin dejar de ver al niño.

Algo dentro de él le impedía matarlo. Una voz interna que le pedía compasión y apelaba a lo último de la poca nobleza dentro de él. Trató de poner sus ideas en orden, pero le fue imposible pensar más porque sintió un zarpazo en su espalda, producto de la naginata de la chiquilla. Ella se había levantado, y tomado aquella arma para defender al niño. Evadió el segundo intento de ser rebanado por el cuello, la naginata aun así le rozó el cabello y varios mechones cayeron al piso.

¿Cómo había sido eso posible?.

El hombre se enfureció, ahora sí. Tenía que deshacerse de esa fastidiosa. Cansado de jugar, evadió el área de ataque de la larga naginata, desenfundó su espada y le dio un planazo en la espalda. Ella se retorció del dolor, soltando su arma, pero no bajó la guardia. La tomó nuevamente y se cuadró para darle pelea.

-¡Qué niña tan necia! –dijo furioso -¿Acaso quieres morir?.

-¡Sanosuke, saca a Ryoma! –gritó Kaoru obviando las palabras del hombre

Sanosuke Sagara, otro alumno del dojo, garró con fuerza al niño y los sacó de allí.

Kaoru entonces se alejó del peliblanco y pudo mantenerlo a una distancia prudencial nuevamente con su naginata. Era sorprendente con esa arma y lo estaba descubriendo ese día. Aunque a duras penas le pudo dar un poco de lucha al experto muchacho, al menos le daba tiempo a que Sanosuke, huyera con Ryoma.

-¡Mocosa fastidiosa y atrevida! –gritó cuando pudo ver a los dos niños huyendo– Me las pagarás.

Dio un salto con su tachi y le partió la naginata en dos. La tenía en el piso. El tipo le puso la punta de la espada en el cuello. La niña miró al hombre y el hombre a la niña.

-Tus ojos –dijo él, asombrado –… son azules.

Azules y furiosos como el mar cuando llega con la tempestad encima y arrasa con todo. Ella no le bajó el rostro. Era bravía, como el trueno de la tormenta, como el viento cuando se convierte en huracán y destruye todo a su paso. Fueron unos segundos que quedaron en la mente de aquel muchacho al mirar a la niña… hasta que se escuchó el ruido del disparo de una bala.

Un policía bajo el mando del capitán del ejército conocido como Goro Fujita, le había disparado al hombre por la espalda. El peliblanco caía de bruces al piso. Aun así, el hombre pudo levantarse, salir corriendo y escapar.

-¡Vayan tras él! –grito Fujita. Luego se dirigió a Kaoru, quien aún estaba en el suelo -¿Niña, dónde está Ryoma, el hijo del Regente?.

Ella señaló hacia el área de la huida.

-Se fueron por el área contraria. Él y mi amigo Sanosuke.

Otros guardias imperiales fueron tras los dos niños luego que Fujita lo ordenara.

La tarde empezaba a menguar. Kaoru aún cabizbaja, estaba en el piso, agarrándose el brazo que le dolía, cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de ella. Era un hombre no tan alto como el anterior, pero que también le dejó una fuerte impresión en su memoria.

-Gracias por defender al príncipe –le dijo

La niña levantó el rostro.

-Entonces Ryoma sí es un príncipe –caviló para sí misma.

El reflejo del sol vespertino casi no la dejaba ver al tipo frente a ella. Él se acercó un poco más y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

-Ven, debes levantarte. Daré órdenes para que te curen la herida. Yo debo ir tras mi hijo.

Kaoru le dio su mano y con la fuerza de él, se levantó. Ahora lo veía un mejor. Su pelo era rojo como la sangre. El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en las hebras otorgándole un destello carmesí, y el viento que soplaba por los rincones del dojo alborotaba la cabellera, proporcionándole un aspecto irreal. Sus ojos eran de un color que no había podido descifrar, entre índigo, violeta y morado con vetas de oro. Kaoru pensó que se trataba de un ser nacido como de las llamas del fuego.

Pero las heridas hacen su merma, y en ese instante Kaoru sintió que todo a su alrededor se nublaba. Entonces se desmayó en los brazos de aquel ser de luz frente a ella. No recordó nada más. Solo que la brisa se hizo más fuerte y empezaba a tronar y a llover.

Pronto la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta.

.

* * *

 **EL REGENTE**

Y así, la rueda del tiempo giró y giró, las estaciones llegaron y pasaron y dejaron tras de sí recuerdos que se convirtieron en susurros.

Pero los susurros también se mantuvieron firmes y pudieron así convertirse en leyendas. Cuando esta se difumina, deviene el mito, e incluso el mito puede que se olvide mucho antes de que una era, que ve nacer humanos que provocan cambios y provocan caos, retorne de nuevo.

En una era llamada Meijí, una era que vino, una era transcurrida, comenzó a soplar un viento que trajo nubes y esa nube trajo la lluvia, y esa lluvia trajo la tormenta que rompió la cuerda que desató el infortunio.

No…

La ventisca no fue el inicio, pues no existen comienzos ni finales en el sempiterno girar de la rueda de la vida. Pero, para seguir contando esta narración tendríamos primero que irnos más atrás y ahondar un poco en la historia.

El anciano agarró un libro y le contó una historia a la chiquilla.

Como sabemos, en el llamado periodo Edo comprendido entre 1603 y 1868, se desarrolló en Japón una estabilidad política y social, mantenida por la autoridad del shogunato del clan Tokugawa y por la política de sakoku (aislamiento) que impedía la entrada al país de cualquier extranjero, salvo a un pequeño grupo de comerciantes chinos y holandeses en Nagasaki.

Las crisis económicas internas de mediados del XIX, el debilitamiento de los últimos shogunes y la violenta irrupción de las potencias occidentales, fueron las circunstancias que propiciaron la llegada de la restauración imperial y el inicio de la reformista era Meiji empezada en 1868. Aunque varias naciones, habían pretendido establecer tratados comerciales, fue concretamente la coacción y la superioridad militar de los Estados Unidos, del presidente Millard Fillmore, las que permitieron que el comodoro Matthew Perry lograra la firma del Tratado de Kanagawa en 1854.

El nuevo gobierno en la era Meiji se aglutinó en torno a la suprema autoridad del Emperador que durante siglos había sido relegado a un papel religioso y simbólico, pero sin ninguna función ejecutiva. Hubo muchos cambios, pero la figura del Emperador mantuvo su rol religioso y bajo perfil, según lo decretado por el nuevo Consejo, ya que el emperador Meijí, Matsuhito era un niño de 6 años en ese comienzo de la nueva era, enfermizo, constantemente rodeado de doctores que lo cuidaban y militares que lo resguardaban de una posible rebelión, o algún atentado.

Los miembros del clan de su prometida, la futura emperatriz del clan Shoken, conocida en esa época por su nombre propi, Haruko, una niña de 10 años con el título de princesa, temían que el pacto de matrimonio que sus padres habían concretado desde los nacimientos de ambos, jamás se llevaría a cabo, debido a la precaria salud de Matsuhito.

A excepción de la hermana menor de Matsushito, una niña de 4 años llamada Kotonoha, todos los demás familiares del emperador habían sido asesinados durante la guerra por los aliados al shogunato de Tokogawa Yoshinobu, mejor conocido como el emperador Keiki, quien había contado con el otrora poderío de los Gosanke, o Clanes Owari, Kishu y Mito. Los niños tenían una institutriz que se encargaba de su educación, la baronesa Shigei, una mujer de avanzada edad, muy astuta y sagaz.

En su regreso, una de las primeras acciones del nuevo gobierno del bando vencedor fue el establecer nuevos rangos para la nobleza. Quinientas personas de la antigua nobleza de la corte, entre los que se encontraban los daimyo y samuráis que prestaron servicios valiosos al emperador fueron organizados en cinco rangos: príncipe, marqués, conde, vizconde, y barón.

En consecuencia, y por ser el actual emperador Meijí un niño enfermizo, menor de edad, se hizo indispensable la figura de un "Regente", que co-gobernara en ausencia Matsuhito. Por lo tanto, el Concejo imperial, designó a Aritomo Yamagata, como Regente. Dicha figura debía cumplir con las funciones del emperador hasta que éste pudiera gobernar. O en caso de fallecimiento, suplirlo y seguir con la dinastía.

No obstante, Yamagata, de avanzada edad, carecía de hijos, era viudo y sus creencias sintoístas le impedían tomar a una nueva esposa, y aunque era apreciado por los militares, no contaba con la fortaleza para un puesto que requería vitalidad, fuerza y temple. En consecuencia, el Concejo temió un levantamiento de las armas, sobre todo de prefecturas opuestas al nuevo régimen, aún más luego de las muertes de los héroes Katsura Kogoro, Ryoma Sakamoto, y los ministros plenipotenciarios Kido Takayoshi, e Ito Hirobumi a manos tanto de los antiguos fieles al Shogún.

Esto solo dejaba a Okubo Toshimichi como candidato a ser Emperador Regente, pero su baja popularidad entre el campesinado, y la aversión de los fieles al anterior régimen por ser considerado traidor entre la mayoría de los samuráis de las tierras como Satsuma, Yokohama y Aizu, lo descartaron para el puesto

En base a esto, y luego de contemplar las opciones, el Concejo decidió designar a Yamagata a otro puesto: Ministro de Guerra.

Toshimishi Okubo fue designado como Embajador Plenipotenciario, y el General del Ejercito Imperial, Kenshin Himura, fue escogido en votación como el nuevo Regente de Japón, hasta que Matsuhito completara la mayoría de edad y cumpliese con los requerimientos propios de un buen estado de salud para dirigir el imperio y desposar a su prometida.

Los puntos tomados en cuanta para designar al otrora conocido como Hittokiri Battosai en dicho puesto fueron sus grandiosos números en cuanto a las bajas ocasionadas al bando contrario, el temor que infundada en los rebeldes, la experiencia y buena estrategia de guerra demostrada tanto en la corte como en el campo, el carisma entre las clases bajas, medias y altas, y el aprecio, confianza y respeto que le tenían los más cercanos al difunto padre de Matsuhito, e incluso el mismo niño.

Así, una tarde de mayo, del año 1 de la Era Meijí, a la edad de 22 años, Kenshin Himura se convertía en Regente del Imperio de Japón.

El Consejo Imperial se encargaría de hacer cumplir todo lo relacionado a Diplomacia, asuntos internacionales, protocolo y decisiones burocráticas del estado, mientras que el Ministerio de Guerra liderado por Yamagata, y el Emperador Regente se encargarían de las decisiones militares y de guerra.

Cuando Matsuhito tuviese la edad suficiente y la disponibilidad para ser Emperador (y no moría antes de esa edad), Kenshin regresaría a su puesto de General del Ejército. Si a esa fecha Matsuhito no pudiese ocupar el puesto ni dejar prole, Kenshin y su descendencia ocuparían la más alta magistratura del país del sol naciente por los años venideros.

Kenshin sería llamado Regente mientras tanto, su esposa sería llamada Princesa Real (al no tener aún el puesto oficial previa a la muerte de Matsuhito), y los hijos de Kenshin, ya fuesen de la princesa, consortes, o de las posibles concubinas serían llamados príncipes, aún incluso luego de que Matsuhito obtuviese el poder.

Desviándonos de La historia técnica y dirigiéndonos al plano personal de Kenshin Himura, era por todos conocidos desde el primer día en llegar a la corte que contaba con dos hijos varones. El primero era el hijo de su primera esposa, la fallecida Tomoe Yukishiro.

* * *

 **.**

 **KENSHIN, TOMOE, Y MEGUMI**

Los cercanos a Kenshin conocían esa trágica historia. Ella, hija de una familia de samuráis de bajo rango que estaba prometida a su amigo de la infancia, un Samurai rango medio de nombre Akira Kiyosato, pero éste murió a manos de Battousai, por encargo de Katsura Kogoro. Entonces Tomoe decidió abandonar a su padre y hermano y formar parte del Clan Yaminobu como una espía. Eventualmente se hicieron cercanos, se casaron por orden de Katsura y se enamoraron. Ella quedó embarazada y debieron huir a las montañas de Kyoto debido a que Tomoe se vio obligada a contarle la verdad. En el momento del parto, ella murió dando a luz un niño, en la casa del padre adoptivo de Kenshin, Hiko Seijuro.

Kenshin no terminaba de cumplir 15 años cuando nació su hijo. Mientras tanto, Tomoe fue enterrada en Kyoto.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás a tu hijo?.

-No lo sé...

Hiko le veia de lejos lidiar con la criatura y solía cavilar en que era un niño criando a otro. Lo veía abatido y lleno de tristeza aferrarse al bebé como si su mundo se limitara a eso. En consecuencia, se dirigió al lugar donde Tomoe guardaba sus pertenencias más preciadas. Forzó el cerrojo y abrió el baúl. Habían allí un gancho de pelo, un espejo, un manto de seda, una aceite con esencia a ciruelo blanco, un tintero, una plumilla y un diario. Kenshin no sabía de la existencia del cuadernillo aquel, pero Hiko sí. La había visto escribir muy tarde en la madrugada cuando Kenshin dormía, o cuando regresaba a la base de los Ishin Shishi. Decidió entonces darle el diario a su pupilo, no sin antes pedir perdón a la memoria de la difunta por el atrevimiento de leerlo. Sabía que Kenshin tarde o temprano lo encontraría, y era mejor evitarle algún otro dolor producto de lo que allí descubriera.

A los días llegó Ikumatsu. La mujer de Katsura, fue su nodriza y alimentó al pequeño. Ella se instaló en la casa de Hiko y se encargó del bebé mientras Kenshin regresaba con los Ishin Shishi a cumplir con el objetivo de lograr una nueva era. Pero antes de partir nombró a su hijo Ryoma, en honor a su amigo fallecido, Ryoma Sakamoto.

También era por todos conocidos la rivalidad entre Kenshin y su cuñado, Enishi Yukishiro, hermano de Tomoe. Él casi muere de dolor al enterarse de la muerte de la que consideraba su madre. Tanto que su cabello se volvió blanco como la misma nieve. Enishi le echaba la culpa a Battousai, pues Tomoe nunca había vuelto a aparecer, nadie había vuelto a saber de ella, por lo tanto, Lizuka, espía de Katsura, y Tatsumi, jefe Yaminobu, le dijeron al niño que lo más probable era que Battousai la había asesinado.

En estado de shock el niño de pelo blanco se fue a China a los montes Wudan a aprender técnicas sumamente complejas para enfrentarse a Battousai cuando tuviera la suficiente fuerza y destreza para hacerlo. Lo que último que Lisuka supo de él antes de morir a manos de Makoto Shishio, fue que Enishi había sido expulsado en su último año de entrenamiento de la Escuela Wudang debido a su sed de supremacía y venganza.

Al llegar a la Corte, Kenshin no llegó solo. Llevó consigo a su hijo Ryoma, en ese entonces de 4 años. El pequeño en adelante tendría el título de príncipe. La baronesa Shigei había acordado que pare evitar enfrentamientos, la princesa Kotonoha, hermanita menor del Emperador Meiji, Matsuhito, quedaría prometida al príncipe Ryoma, el hijo mayor del regente.

Kenshin también llegó con su segundo hijo, Lotto, de 2 años, cuya madre era Megumi Takani, una doctora de Aizu a la que conoció durante la guerra cuando ella era una aprendiz de su padre que era médico. Kenshin luchaba el último año antes del fin del Bakumatsu. Él había caído herido de las balas previo de salvarla de las garras de su esposo de ese entonces, Kanryuu Takeda, un rico empresario del opio, quien le había disparado. Kenshin mató a Kanryu y su red de opio quedó desarticulada. Megumi, una jovencita en ese entonces de 17 años cuidó al hittokiri durante ese tiempo oculto en la casa de su padre, el médico Setsoi Takani. Al sanar, Kenshin quedó sorprendido del parecido físico entre Megumi y su fallecida esposa Tomoe. Ella quiso quedarse con él y él decidió quedarse con ella. No obstante, el momento del parto de Megumi había sido muy difícil. Pudo sobrevivir, pero no podría tener más hijos.

Para Megumi fue difícil la llegada a la Corte, pues al no estar casados y tener ella un matrimonio previo con un hombre de la reputación de Kanryu, además de provenir de una provincia de clanes rebeldes, no se le podía dar el título de princesa, sino de consorte real. Aunque a ella era una mujer liberal que poco le hacía caso las habladurías. Eso no le importaba… hasta ese momento.

* * *

.

 **KENSHIN, MEGUMI, TOKI Y EL RECUERDO DE TOMOE**

La prueba más difícil se sobrevino a Kenshin un año después de haber llegado a la corte, cuando conoció a Toki Takatsuki. Ella era una maestra de escuela que impartía clases a su hijo Ryoma dentro de la corte. Kenshin supo que vivía de forma muy precaria debido a la muerte de su hermano Gentatsu, el hittokiri de Aizu a quien Battousai había matado años atrás. Igualmente, su prometido, Shigure Takimi, el líder de las fuerzas rebeldes del nuevo gobierno, se encontraba desaparecido luego de una reyerta contra el nuevo gobierno, y todos lo daban por muerto. Kenshin se sintió culpable del destino de la muchacha y decidió llevarla a vivir al palacio, haciéndola su concubina real, para que no estuviera sola y expuesta a hombres inescrupulosos.

El doctor de la corte, Oguni Genzai, procedió a acostar a la muchacha en la cama de observación para verificar que fuera virgen. Toki nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida y lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero aquello era una regla para quienes deseaban ser la concubina real del Regente.

Gensai posteriormente se encontró a Kenshin tomando el té con Yamagata en una mesa en el jardín. Se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído. Luego se despidió.

-¿Está todo bien con la maestra Takatsuki?. –preguntó Yamagata

-Si, todo bien –contestó Kenshin con semblante serio.

-Excelente –Yamagata se levantó de la mesa –Es una buena mujer que no tiene la culpa de las acciones de su hermano, ni del hombre aquel que era su prometido.

Soportando la rabia de Megumi, Toki se mudó a palacio y fue hospedada en la habitación principal de la casa de las concubinas. Kenshin la visitaba ocasionalmente en las noches, como convenía la tradición. Y así, un par de meses después nació prematuramente su tercer hijo, Masato.

A Megumi le era insoportable aceptar tanto a Toki, a la que conocía desde niña, pues provenían de la misma región, como al nuevo hijo de Kenshin.

Al principio le hizo reclamos y las noches se llenaron de discusiones que eran escuchadas incluso por los sirvientes por lo alto que reñían, pero su dama de compañía, Sae Sekihara, le aconsejó que fuera más astuta y que se diera cuenta que ella siempre estaría por encima de Toki, ya que Megumi era la consorte real, y su habitación estaba en el mismo edificio que la habitación del regente.

Toki, por haber estado prometida a otro, era solo la Concubina y vivía en un edificio aparte dentro del llamado Ooku, o casa de las consortes y concubinas, dentro del enorme perímetro en la que estaba ubicadas todas las residencias del palacio real.

Cuando Ryoma cumplió 6 años, Kenshin decidió que era necesario que empezara a entrenar en las artes del Kenjutsu. El doctor Gensai le recomendó entrenarlo en el arte del Kendo, pero los mejores profesores estaban fuera de palacio. El mejor de todos era Koshihiro Kamiya, un ex samurái que había luchado para los Ishin Shishi durante el Bakumatsu, pero que se retiró con la muerte de su esposa, por lo que fundó su propia academia y su propio estilo.

Kenshin aceptó. El niño era llevado por Hajime Saito y sus escoltas todos los días en las mañanas al Dojo, y era recogido en las tardes por el mismo personal. Kenshin esperaría a que su segundo hijo, Lotto, tuviera la misma edad que ahora tenía Ryoma para ingresarlo también, luego de ver grandes avances en su primogénito con el estilo Kamiya Kasshin.

No había que ser ciego. Kenshin amaba a sus tres niños, Ryoma de 6 años; Lotto de 4 años, y Masato de 2 años. No obstante, era Ryoma su favorito, ya que era lo que le quedaba de su difunta esposa Tomoe.

Kenshin tenía un cuarto especial en una esquina del palacio donde había un enorme cuadro de Tomoe. La obra la había pintado un reconocido artista, Tsukioka Tsunan, conocido como Tatsu, quien se había basado en la descripción que Kenshin le había dado de ella. Allí prendía incienso, le llevaba flores y meditaba cuando se sentía desolado.

-Señor, su esposa era muy bella –le dijo Tatsu a Kenshin cuando terminó la obra y la vio colgada en la pared, enmarcada en un cuadro hecho con palo de ciruelo.

-Ella era más hermosa que esto –dijo Kenshin agarrando los extremos del enorme cuadro, y sintiendo tristeza al ver que jamás volvería a sentir el calor de sus besos.

-Lo siento, señor. Pensé que le había gustado

–No se disculpe. Discúlpeme a mí –le dijo –No quise decir con esto que el cuadro esté mal. Sino que su belleza era indescriptible. Aún la amo como si hubiese sido ayer el día de su muerte. Y me duele no tenerla conmigo.

-Su consorte, Megumi, es muy bella también. Con todo respeto le digo que, como pintor, no he visto a nadie más hermosa que su esposa Megumi.

-Si, ella también lo es –dijo Kenshin repirando hondo pero con poco interés –Pero muchas veces la belleza se refleja mejor de adentro hacia afuera. Esa es la verdadera belleza, la del alma.

-Al menos la señora Tomoe le dejó un hijo.

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa a Kenshin. En verdad estaba muy agradecido con Tatsu. Anterior a él hubo varios pintores que había contratado para que plasmaran la apariencia de Tomoe en el lienzo según la descripción que les daba. Pero según Kenshin ninguno se acercó siquiera a la magnitud de su belleza. La obra de Tatsu era lo más cercano a su recuerdo.

La vida de Kenshin y su familia en palacio era una vida de altibajos. A veces bien, a veces entre intrigas, entre consejos de guerra, y entre muchas cosas. Pero al menos era una vida tranquila para sus hijos.

.

* * *

 **KENSHIN, ENISHI Y RYOMA**

Sin embargo, un día, en el año 5 de la era Meijí, cuando su hijo Ryoma tenía siete años, próximo a cumplir los ocho, apareció Enishi Yukishiro.

Su ex cuñado se había enterado no solo de que Battousai estaba vivo y se había vuelto a casar, sino de que su más preciado tesoro, su primogénito, practicaba en un dojo del centro de Edo. Tenía el plan perfecto para secuestrarlo y llevarlo a la isla donde estaba, haciendo vivir un infierno a Battousai. Si se le era muy difícil, lo mataría allí mismo en el dojo y se acabó. Regresaría feliz a China luego de haber vengado a su preciosa hermana.

Pero algo pasó. Ese día cuando tuvo la tachi en el cuello del niño, simplemente se congeló en el tiempo y el espacio. No pudo hacerlo.

Luego de eso, y de escapar de los policías imperiales, Enishi logró darles alcance a los dos niños. Quitó del camino a Sanosuke y se llevó al príncipe. Lo mantuvo secuestrado en una isla, hasta que Kenshin pudo dar con su paradero. Era un asunto personal, por lo tanto, fue solo con Saito y una pequeña escolta de guardias los cuales tuvieron prohibido meterse en la pelea. Fue la más dura que tuvo en su vida, aunque finalmente Kenshin venció.

Eventualmente, el peliblanco fue capturado y encarcelado. Estuvo encerrado en la prisión imperial hasta que al tercer día Kenshin lo visitó.

-Retírense todos –le dijo a sus guardias y escoltas.

Al estar solos, Enishi se adelantó.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. El asesino que ahora es "Regente", en persona.

-¿Cómo ibas a ser capaz de matar a un niño, Enishi?.

-¡Cállate Battousai! –le gritó pegándose a los barrotes –Tú mataste a mi hermana, luego la olvidaste. Lo hiciste tan pronto que tuviste tres hijos con esas dos rameras con que la has suplantado, como si ella solo hubiera sido una escoria en tu vida, mientras que para mí, era como mi madre.

Del otro lado de la reja, Kenshin soportó los insultos de su cuñado por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente le dijo la verdad.

-Debes dar gracias de que esa niña del dojo Kamiya te hiciera un ápice de batalla. Estuviste apunto de matar lo único que queda de Tomoe en este mundo, y ese es Ryoma, el hijo que me dio tu hermana. Ella murió dando a luz. Su tumba está en Kyoto.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! –gritó.

Enishi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo negó varias veces, pero al final y en el fondo supo que Kenshin decía la verdad. Por eso no pudo matarlo, la sangre pesó más que su odio, el peso de su conciencia pudo más que su sed de venganza.

-Te dejo con tu conciencia para que reflexiones.

Kenshin salió de allí y Enishi quedó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

Matar a sus madres en los partos era como una maldición que los varones Yukishiro llevaban a cuestas. Así le había pasado a Ryoma, a Enishi, a su padre Oibore, a su abuelo Isamu, y a varias generaciones de varones de su familia antes de él. Y los demás, según las historias, habían muerto en la guerra o por la locura.

-Hermana, perdóname –dijo sin poder parar de llorar.

A veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña borrasca que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Uno cambia de rumbo intentando evadirla, pero entonces la tormenta también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti. Tú vuelves a cambiar de rumbo. Y la tormenta vuelve a cambiar de dirección, como antes. Y esto se repite una y otra vez.

Lo cierto es que la era Meijí en Japón era el mejor de los tiempos, pero para algunos era el peor de los tiempos. Era quizás la edad del razonamiento, pero también lo era de la locura; Para otros era una época de las ideas y a la vez del desengaño; la era del sol y de la oscuridad; la primavera y el invierno, luz y sombra, calma y tormenta.

Kenshin sentía que todo lo poseía, pero en el fondo no tenía nada.

.

.

* * *

 **KENSHIN, SUS HIJOS, Y SHURA**

Cuatro años habían pasado. Hubo grandes cambios y noticias dentro de palacio. Se hablaba de un distanciamiento entre la Consorte Real, Megumi y el Regente, Kenshin. Aquello se basaba en los constantes celos de Megumi, pero sobre todo lo mal que algunas veces trataba tanto a Ryoma como a Masato.

Ella quería que su hijo Lotto fuera el favorito de Kenshin y tuviera acceso a mayores cosas una vez creciera. Se le hacía injusto que fuera Ryoma, y no Lotto quien estuviera prometido a la princesa imperial, Kotonoha.

Kenshin casi no la buscaba para intimar. Por el contrario, se le veía más con Shura, la nueva concubina que había en su vida. Él había tenido un desliz una noche en que había discutido con Megumi y no deseaba estar con Toki.

Shura era una comerciante, antigua líder de un clan piratas extinto. Había estado con ella luego de conocerla en un incidente al norte de Hokkaido, entre piratas y guardias imperiales. Al tiempo la hizo suya una noche luego de compartir sake en una taberna. Dos meses después ella le envió una carta diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Al saber de su estado, Kenshin la llevó a palacio y la hizo también su concubina, Le hacía bellos y costosos regalos, conversaban bastante y disfrutaba con ella el tiempo que estaban juntos.

Shura era intrépida, temeraria, osada, hasta mal hablada, pero una mujer hasta entonces bondadosa, aventurera y servicial. Kenshin realmente disfrutaba su compañía, y de todas las mujeres que habían estado en su vida hasta hora, sentía que era con la que congeniaba más, pues su carácter era cambiante y temperamental, y eso a Kenshin le gustaba por alguna extraña razón.

Pero como el destino era cruel, un día cuando Shura tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, bebió un jugo de moras dentro de un jarrón de exótico vidrio que le había hecho llegar un comerciante libanés como regalo, en agradecimiento a una venta de espadas que había cerrado con ella previo a vivir en el palacio de Edo. Sin embargo, el regalo llevaba otras intenciones; el hombre era el hijo de un viejo pirata que Shura había matado en una disputa dos años antes por tratar de propasarse con ella. El efecto del jugo de moras envenenado causó en ella la pérdida de su hijo, y que se le dañara parte de su sistema reproductor, por lo que iba ser imposible que tuviera hijos.

-Lo siento Kenshin, no solo perdió a la criatura, sino que jamás podrá tener hijos –le dijo Gensai luego de que Shura fuera intervenida –Su útero fue gravemente dañado. Hay que dar gracias de que aún está con vida.

-Por lo menos está con vida y eso se lo agradezco –respondió el pelirrojo.

Aquello los destrozó a ambos. Y Shura se marchitó como las flores de se marchitan en el otoño. Se culpaba a sí misma por la pérdida del bebé, y se sentía inservible, e incluso le pidió a Kenshin dejarla libre para que él pudiese estar con mujeres que le dieran más hijos.

Kenshin se prometió a sí mismo no abandonar a Shura a su suerte. Sabía que ningún otro hombre la querría al no poder procrear. Así que determinó que ella seguiría viviendo en el palacio, a su lado, aunque ella se odiase a sí misma.

.

* * *

 **KENSHIN, TOKI Y ENISHI**

Para la concubina principal, Toki, las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles. No por Kenshin, ya que ellos siempre se habían llevado bien. Toki era una mujer dotada de virtudes como la paciencia, la capacidad de comprensión y el don de escuchar. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser su favorita, ella también fue víctima de conspiraciones.

Una noche, hubo un atentado a palacio, al parecer un clan de guerreros rebeldes liderados por Makoto Shishio quienes en la mañana había asesinado al canciller Okubo. Secuestraron a la concubina principal una tarde que visitaba una escuela para hacer una donación de libros, y se la llevaron.

Kenshin y el ejército fueron tras los hombres de Shishio, Incluso, Kenshin había ordenado que liberaran a Enishi para que fuera con ellos, ya que se había enterado por Saito de que éste le había vendido el barco llamado Rengoku y conocía todos los escondites dentro de él.

Así finalmente pudieron derrotar a cada uno de ellos, incluidos Seta Soujiro y Makoto Shishio, quien murió, pero en su desesperación, el jefe de finanzas, Hoji Sadojima en una acción suicida se tiró del barco en medio de la tormenta, llevándose consigo a Toki. Al estar Kenshin tan herido y Saito ocupándose de los últimos arrestos, Enishi se tiró del barco al rescate de la muchacha.

En el mar, Enishi mató a Sadojima y pudo auxiliar a Toki, quien se estaba ahogando. En medio de la ventisca, el peliblanco llegó casi sin fuerzas hasta la orilla de la playa. La colocó sobre la arena y empezó a empujar sobre su pecho y a echarle aire por la boca. Toki tosió echando toda el agua que tenía en los pulmones sobre la arena. Como pudo tomó aire y normalizó su pulso y al voltear el rostro pudo ver a aquel hombre que la había salvado. Luego de eso, perdió la conciencia.

Y desde ese instante muchas cosas fueron cambiando para ellos dos.

Ya en el hospital, Kenshin se acercó a su concubina, se sentó en una silla aledaña y le tomó la mano. Ella estaba pálida y con fiebre, y lo miraba con sus ojos hundidos.

-Lo siento, Toki –le dijo apesadumbrado–Yo te he dañado tanto. No solo maté a tu hermano, sino que por culpa del nuevo gobierno tu prometido desapareció, y ahora has sido blanco de conspiración por mi culpa. Eres una mujer valiosa, y siento gran estima y aprecio por ti. Además, Masato te necesita.

Kenshin se levantó de allí y antes de salir se encontró con Enishi. Los dos hombres se miraron frente a frente.

-Lamento lo que le ha pasado. También perdió a un ser querido por tu culpa –dijo el peliblanco –Pero supe por Saito que ella es una buena mujer, capaz de comprenderte y perdonarte. Ella es extraordinaria.

-Gracias por salvarla. Si no fuera por ti, Toki estuviera muerta.

-No me gusta cuando mueren las mujeres. Es como arrancar los pétalos a las flores.

Enishi le dio la espalda para retirarse. Total, le habían dado la libertad luego de esos meses en prisión debido a que rescató a la concubina real. Pero no había terminado de irse cuando escuchó la voz de Kenshin.

.

* * *

 **KENSHIN Y SU NUEVO GENERAL**

-Sé que se aproxima otra rebelión. Con Shishio no solo perdimos a Okubo, sino también al general Inogue Yusamoto.

El General Yusamoto era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años. Muy querido y respetado por todos. Su repentina muerte representó un duro golpes para las huestes niponas, y aunque varios eran los postulados para ocupar el puesto, ninguno le llegaba a los talones a Yusamoto. Había sido un virtuoso de la espada y su capacidad táctica y militar era especialmente adecuada a los tiempos que se vivían.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? –respondió aun estando de espaldas. -No es mi problema que el tal Yamamoto haya muerto.

-Su apellido es Yusamoto. Y sí tiene que ver contigo.

-Como sea que se llame. Eso no es mi asunto. Déjame en paz -Enishi le dio la espalda para retirarse del lugar.

-Necesito un general.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Qué salga a reclutar prospectos? -bufó- Ahí tienes a tu fiel Lobo de Mibu. Él podría ser el reemplazo del difunto.

-No es su estilo –le dijo acercándose a él – Él prefiere trabajar a su manera, a su tiempo, ritmo y estilo. Y tú tienes las cualidades necesarias.

Enishi no sabía adonde quería llegar Kenshin con aquella conversación.

-Existen mariscales de campo muy eficaces por lo que sé. Cualquiera de ellos pudiera ser.

-Ninguno es tan virtuoso como tú con la espada.

Enishi frunció el ceño. ¿Debía entender que Kenshin le estaba proponiendo el puesto?. El solo pensarlo era una locura.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?.

-Jamás he estado más seguro de algo.

-Los viejos burócratas del Consejo Imperial no me querrán ¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo volteándose a verlo –Para ellos soy una escoria mafiosa criada en china, que habla japonés con acento chino, un antiguo niño aliado al clan Yaminobu del Shogún, un egresado del Wudan que tanto odian. Un asesino de las Triadas de Shangai. ¡Jamás me aceptarán!

-El Regente que eligieron ha sido un asesino, no tienen moral para exigirle al general que sea casto. Además, no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para otorgar ese puesto –respondió Kenshin.

-¿Por qué yo?. Siempre te he odiado. Y aún no te soporto.

\- En el fondo sabes que lo de Akira fue fruto de la guerra, y que la muerte de Tomoe fue el destino –añadió melancólico – Además ya te he dicho que no existe en el imperio mejor guerrero que tú.

-Pudiste vencerme.

-Sé que he sido el único en lograrlo. Me fue muy difícil. Casi me matas, y entiendo que si no lo hiciste fue porque no querías cargar en tu conciencia el reproche de mi hijo, tu sobrino. Así que fue básicamente un empate.

-Estoy seguro de que eso no es todo, Battousai.

Kenshin respiró hondo, cayó unos segundos y luego le volvió a hablar.

-Por los vientos que soplan, intuyó que dentro de algunos años tendremos guerra con los chinos, y nadie los conoce mejor que tú.

-¿Sabes lo que conlleva enfrentar a la dinastía Quing?.

-Sí lo sé.

-Pues mi respuesta es no.

-El trato es que aceptes el puesto, o te irás de regreso a la cárcel. Tú decides.

-¡Se supone que me liberaron porque rescaté a tu concubina!… ¡Esto es un chantaje!

-Tómalo como quieras. –le dijo Kenshin yendo hacia una mesita que estaba en una esquina. –Pero además, hay algo que debo entregarte.

Allí metió la mano en un bolso y descubrió un cuadernillo que estaba dentro de una seda blanca. Se acercó a Enish y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Es el diario de tu hermana –le dijo mirándolo fijamente –Considero que eres tú la persona más indicada para quedarte con él.

Kenshin pudo ver que la mano de Enishi temblaba un poco al momento de tomar el cuaderno. Era la emoción. Los ojos del peliblanco estaban apenas cristalizados cuando empezó a ojear el diario, notando enseguida que era la letra de Tomoe.

-Las primeras páginas están arrancadas, ¿Por qué?.

-No lo sé –respondió el pelirojo –El maestro Hiko dice que quizás ella se arrepintió de las cosas que escribió en esas primeras cinco páginas. Supongo que eran cosas sobre Akira. Cuando él descubrío el diario, ya estaba así.

-Gracias por dármelo.

-Me veré bien servido si aceptas mi propuesta –respondió Kenshin –Pero lo que te debe interesar es que pelearás para el bando del país al cual perteneció tu familia, tu hermana, y tu sobrino. Sé que yo jamás seré emperador, pero Ryoma quizás sí, y necesitará de alguien si yo le faltase algún día. Y ese alguien eres tú, su tío.

El peliblanco suspiró, ¿Qué más daba?. No tenía nada que perder, y ese niño era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Lo único que le quedaba de su preciosa hermana. Por él sería capaz de morir.

Los dos hombres así lo habían comprendido, eran dos caras de una misma moneda. Caminaban recto al cielo y algunos se extraviaban por el camino opuesto, pero luego retornaban a su cauce.

Enishi Yukishiro tenía 21 años cuando asumió el cargo de General Imperial del Ejército de Japón.

Ambos también intuían lo que vendría. Muchas personas derramarían su sangre. Sangre caliente y roja. Y esa sangre se vertería en las manos de otros, y luego en la de los demás. Y cuando la tormenta habría pasado, los sobrevivientes no comprenderían cómo habían logrado cruzarla con vida.

Ni siquiera estarán seguros de que la tormenta haya cesado de verdad. Pero una cosa si quedaba claro. Y es que la persona que surgiría de la tormenta no sería la misma persona que entró en ella.

.

.

* * *

 **EL CASTILLO DEL REGENTE**

El otrora castillo de Edo, que había sido del Shogún, había sido renombrado como "Castillo del Regente". Esta era una construcción de enormes dimensiones. Disponía de un perímetro de trece kilómetros. En la parte más externa se realizaban los actos de gobierno y le Consejo de Guerra.

Era como una mini ciudad dentro de una ciudad que era Tokio.

En la zona intermedia que se conocía con el nombre de naka-oku, y era la residencia del Kenshin, su consorte, Megumi, su hijo mayor, Ryoma y sus sirvientes.

La parte más interior era donde se encontraba Ooku, algo parecido a un harén, cuyo uso fue modificado con la caída del Shogun. Y solo se podía acceder a través de una sola puerta. La zona del Ooku era más de la mitad del castillo de Edo.

Para las épocas anteriores al Shogunato llegaron a vivir en él unas tres mil mujeres de distintos niveles sociales, pero sobre todo nobles. Ahora solo vivían allí la Concubina real, Toki, su hijo Masato; la segunda concubina, Shura y las sirvientes de ellas y sus hijos. También otras veinte mujeres sirvientas a disposición del Regente, por si él quería hacer uso de sus "servicios", pero Kenshin jamás hizo usanza de ellas. Bastante problema tenía ya con tres mujeres.

Juró no aceptar ni una más.

La zona del Ooku constaba de tres partes. La primera era donde la mujer principal del Regente tenías sus estancias. Pero Megumi nunca hizo uso de ellas, pues se empecinó en dormir en la habitación en el mismo edificio que Kenshin, junto a su hijo.

La segunda zona era donde las mujeres realizaban las tareas administrativas. Estaban allí las cocinas, la sala del té, las oficinas para reuniones, y el enorme comedor.

La tercera zona que era la más grande, había más de cuatrocientas habitaciones y era el lugar donde estaban la mayoría de las mujeres del Ooku y donde estaban los dormitorios, donde se realizaba la vida diaria y cultural, e igualmente donde se practicaban las artes marciales como el kendo, Karate y demás.

Las mujeres de más alto rango dentro del Ooku, es decir, Toki y Shura, disponían de habitaciones para ellas solas y aparte sus hijos también tenían estancias individuales. Si alguna otra quedase embarazada del regente, podrían entonces disponer de cuartos propios. Todas las demás mujeres debían compartir las habitaciones.

Ellas, al no ser "usadas" por el regente, estaban en palacio solo como ayudantes de las tres mujeres de él, para atender durante reuniones grandes de festividades en la corte y para realizar obras sociales a favor de las clases menos favorecidas del nuevo gobierno.

La encargada de administrar el Ooku era la Señorita Mume Kabuto, una dama solterona de 65 años, mordaz, calculadora y estricta, que había estado en ese puesto más de la mitad de su vida. Era una verdadera leyenda entre las ex esposas y concubinas de varias generaciones y el gobierno quiso conservarla en su puesto. Ella mandaba en el Ooku incluso por encima de las esposas y concubinas del anterior Shogún, y en el caso actual, del Regente.

Para la época del Shogún esas habitaciones llegaron a estar llena de mujeres, pero aquello había cambiado. Al nuevo gobierno no le interesaba mantener a "amantes innecesarias" del Emperador o del Regente, y Kenshin estuvo de acuerdo en frenar aquel exceso del anterior gobierno, por lo que prefirió mejor traer a palacio al grupo élite del Ejército. Por consiguiente, las habitaciones sobrantes se utilizaron para funciones de guerra, y fueron empleadas por el Estado Mayor. El General Imperial, el Mariscal de Campo, el coronel, y el capitán de División fueron asignados a vivir allí junto con sus familias, aunque sus habitaciones estaban separadas de las mujeres en mención.

La casa más grande dentro de la tercera parte del Ooku era La Casa del General, la cual servía de residencia del general del Ejército Imperial. En esa década esa casa le fue asignada a Enishi Yukishiro. Era de un solo alto, pero estaba asentada sobre unas enormes escaleras y era muy grande, casi de veinte habitaciones, adicional a las de los empleados, caballería y jardín personal. Al general se le asignaban al menos unos 15 empleados.

El palacio del Regente, además de las edificaciones, disponían de una enorme plaza para actividades grupales, jardines y riachuelos que podían surcarse con barcazas. El nuevo gobierno también le remodeló para obtener un área de entrenamiento militar con caballería. En una palabra, aquel castillo era un lugar soñado, un paraíso terrenal.

* * *

.

 **RYOMA Y KAORU**

El príncipe Ryoma, ahora con 12 años, conocía todos los rincones del palacio como la palma de su mano. Aprovechando que su guardaespaldas, Inui Banjin se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo, y que su tío Enishi estaba tomando una siesta, burló a los guardias imperiales a la hora exacta, saltó el muro, y salió radiante por la calle, vestido de simple kendoka.

La calle estaba llena de gente y Ryoma corría, perdiéndose por aquellos lugares, como todos los lunes, cada quince días.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegó a la esquina de la cuadra del dojo Kamiya. Pero al doblar se dio cuenta que el carruaje de los guardias imperiales aún no se había marchado del lugar, esperando que saliera su hermanito, el príncipe Lotto, ahora de 10 años.

El niño estaba probando los diferentes dojos de la ciudad a ver cuál le gustaba más, para así elegir uno donde empezaría su entrenamiento. Ese era el cuarto dojo que visitaba ese día. Luego iría al Dojo Matsushita, el dojo Ishiguro, el dojo Shiba y el dojo Maekawa. Al día siguiente terminarían con el resto. Era su tercer día de visitas y había un total de 25 dojos solo en el centro de Tokio.

Allí, escondido, vio cuando Lotto salió, seguido de su guardaespaldas, Aoshi Shinomori. Se despidieron del sensei Kamiya, abordaron el carruaje y se alejaron de allí rumbo a palacio.

Minutos después, el sensei Kamiya salió del dojo junto a sus demás alumnos. Habían terminado la clase. Ryoma sabía que el sensei se dirigía al dojo Maekawa donde entrenaba a otros alumnos en la tarde, y no llegaba hasta entrada la noche.

El chico entonces entró al dojo esperando encontrarse con Kaoru. Pero se encontró con el doctor Gensai y una de sus nietas. El doctor casi se infarta al verlo.

-Príncipe Ryoma, ¿qué hace usted aquí? –le preguntó –Tengo entendido que el Regente le tiene prohibido salir del palacio al pueblo. Su entrenamiento es allá, no en este lugar. ¿Dónde está su guardaespaldas?

El muchacho ya tenía toda clase de excusas estudiadas para tal efecto.

-Venía buscando al sensei, mi carruaje está en la otra esquina del dojo porque le pedía a Inui ejercitarme. Prefiero caminar la mayoría de las veces. Pero ya me retiro.

-Ah bueno, si es así.

Ryoma salió de allí y una vez se dio la vuelta recordó algo que le había dicho Kaoru quince días atrás. _"Si no me encuentras en el dojo, estaré en la colina de los cerezos blanco, cerca del rio. Allí suelo practicar cuando quiero estar sola"._

Era primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Siempre el sensei se iba, Kaoru quedaba sola y podía charlar con ella. Se marchaba antes de la llegada de Gensai, pero al parecer ese día el doctor había sido requerido con anterioridad en el dojo.

Llegó sudado al lugar. Pudo ver a Kaoru en la distancia, cerca del río, entrenando con su bokken. Una brisa fresca sopló y revolvió el cabello recogido con una coleta de la muchacha, ella ahora tenía 15 años y su figura era grácil y encantadora. Los ojos de Ryoma brillaron, y por primera vez se reconoció a sí mismo perdido en el horizonte remoto de la pubertad. Había dejado de vislumbrarla como una maestra inalcanzable, para verla como la más bella de las flores. Empezaba a gozar la vida y los colores dentro de su mente estaban llenos de una aurora feliz con nuevos matices y tonalidades.

-Kaoru.

-¡Ryoma!, me asustaste –dijo ella bajando el boken -¿Llevas mucho tiempo allí?.

-Solo un poco –se acercó llevando con él una rosa que había cortado camino a ese lugar.

Kaoru no podía creer que él aún tenía 12 años y actualmente era más alto que ella. Ya no era el pequeño niño al que había que tener paciencia para que agarrara la shinai. Era delgado aún, pero se había estirado y su rostro empezaba a cambiar.

Se sentaron junto al río y conversaron por largo rato contándole la peripecia de ese día para poder verla. Ryoma le inventaba cada excusa para esta con ella. Que si no entendía esta o aquella técnica que su actual maestro de kendo le enseñaba, que si no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, que si sus hermanos lo fastidiaban, que si Kaoru había aprendido alguna nueva técnica para recomendarle, y etcétera, etcétera y etcétera. Así, las horas fueron pasando.

-¿Acaso crees que esa nube que está allá tiene forma de lobo? –le preguntó Ryoma con la mano alzada hacia el cielo, midiendo con su puño el tamaño de la misma.

Ellos estaban tirados sobre la hierba juntos, lado a lado, observando las tonalidades del sol en ese atardecer.

-Solo un poco –dijo Kaoru alzando su mano también –La que está allá tiene forma de corazón.

-Sí, es como… mi corazón el cual ahora late muy rápido–respondió él.

-¿Y eso por qué?.

-Porque… esto junto a ti.

La mano de Kaoru había quedado junta a la de Ryoma, y el chico aprovechó y le agarró la mano de ella.

-Kaoru, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?.

Kaoru se sonrojó y quitó la mano disimuladamente. Luego de eso se sentó. Y quedó pensativa mirando el verdor de la hierba. Ryoma hizo lo mismo, pero prefirió ver el rostro de ella en vez que el paisaje.

-No sabes las cosas que dices. Apenas tienes 12 años. Soy mayor que tú.

-Y eso qué importa. Mi madre era tres años mayor que mi padre. Él tenía 15 años cuando yo vine al mundo.

-Pero tu aún no eres un hombre. Aún no cumples quince.

-Podemos ser novios hasta entonces. Luego, cuando cumpla quince quiero que te cases conmigo.

Kaoru se levantó.

-No sabes lo que dices. Estás prometido a la princesa Kotonoha, la hermana del Emperador Matsuhito. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Ni siquiera la conozco y no me interesa casarme con ella.

-Ryoma, escúchame. Somos muy jóvenes –Kaoru lo agarró por los hombros –Y es hora de que regreses a Palacio, ya está atardeciendo y además…

No la dejó continuar. El muchacho, más alto que ella, la agarró por los hombros y la besó. Era el primer beso de amos.

Los dos sintieron un estallido en su corazón, como si el sol estallara entre los almendros y las flores de cerezo blanco de aquel lugar. Sentían su espíritu a salvo, y a la vez condenado a morir de buen amor en la agonía de cualquier día de aquella vida.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma!

El muchacho se volteó en cuanto escuchó aquella voz.

Era Toki.

Ella había llegado en un carruaje junto a su dama de compañía. También había otro carruaje menos ostentoso junto al de ella, pero la persona dentro aún no se bajaba.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –le preguntó ella al niño.

-Yo solo… conversaba.

\- Tu tio Enishi está en camino y está furioso.

Toki lucía molesta, pero el peor de los rostros lo tenía el padre de Kaoru, quien ahora bajaba del otro carruaje. Él había sido buscado al dojo Maekawa por los guardias imperiales para que diera cuentas del paradero de su hija y del príncipe.

Kaoru se puso pálida como un fantasma al verlo.

-Padre, yo…

-¡Kaoru! –le dijo su padre sumamente disgustado –ven acá en este momento.

La muchacha camino hacia su padre y cuando lo tuvo en frente, Koshihiro le habló muy fuerte.

-¿Acaso quieres acabar con nuestro clan y nuestro linaje?

-Lo siento.

-Entra al carruaje en este instante. En la casa hablaremos de esto y te asignaré el castigo adecuado –le indicó Hiro a su hija.

-¡Kaoru! –gritó el muchacho. Pero lo último que vio de ella fue cuando se subió con su padre a uno de los carruajes y se alejaron de allí.

-Príncipe, deje que ella se vaya. No le busque más problemas a esa pobre niña.

-¡Por qué todos se meten en lo que no les importa! –le gritó furioso el niño a Toki –¡Solo quiero que me dejen en paz!.

Ryoma discutía con Toki, pero en eso vio llegar un grupo de hombres a caballo. Todos se detuvieron en ese lugar.

Su tío Enishi, el general del ejército imperial, estaba frente a él con una cara de profunda molestia. A su lado estaba su guardaespaldas, Inui Banjin, también enfadado. Y más atrás los soldados élites del general.

* * *

 **RYOMA, TOKI Y ENISHI**

El peliblanco se bajó del caballo y acercó a su sobrino. Ryoma no dejaba de propinar insultos contra Toki y contra todos los demás por no dejarlo hacer su voluntad. Entonces Enishi le dio una cachetada al chiquillo que lo hizo trastabillar.

-¡No le pegue! –gritó Toki –Es solo un niño.

-¡Como te atreves a golpearme! –le respondió Ryoma lleno de ira.

Cualquier general que golpease a un príncipe hubiera sido castigado con cárcel, pero Enishi era su tío, casi como un padre para él y estaba a cargo de la rigidez de su crianza.

-No se meta en esto, Toki –le indicó – Es lo menos que él merece por ser un atrevido. A este chiquillo que se le ha consentido en todo. Lo que le ha faltado en su educación son los golpes.

Toki no dijo nada más. Tenía razón.

-¡Le diré a mi padre que me golpeaste!

-¡Retírense todos! –les gritó Enishi a los demás –Debo hablar con el príncipe a solas.

-¡Sí señor! -dijeron los soldados!

-Y les prohíbo que hablen de lo que pasó aquí -demandó a sus subalternos- Si a alguno se le ocurre abrir la boca, yo mismo le arrancaré la lengua desde la garganta, con mis propias manos.

Tras la advertencia, los guardias se marcharon tras Inui, luego de la amenaza del general. Toki también hizo lo propio, para no parecer inoportuna, se retiró en su carruaje, dejando solos a tío y sobrino.

Enishi respiraba ya más calmado mientras lo miraba fijamente. El mismo carácter, sí…. Ryoma era tan parecido a él mismo cuando tenía esa edad, que incluso podía adivinar su pensamiento.

-Si tu padre se entera de lo que has hecho sería una deshonra, pero si el Consejo Imperial se entera, sería el fin de tu familia.

-Pero…

-En qué idioma hay que hacerte entender que estás prometido en matrimonio con la hermana del Emperador. Esa fue la única condición que puso al Consejo Imperial para que tu padre ocupara el cargo que ocupa.

-¡Odio a esa estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es!.

-Entonces cómo demonios la odias, si no la conoces.

-Estoy enamorado de otra.

Enishi no sabía quién era la chiquilla a la que se refería. Le habían dicho que la hija de un sensei, o algo por el estilo, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Simplemente su sobrino ya estaba prometido en un juramento hecho al el mismo Emperador y lo demás no interesaba.

-Tú eres un mocoso de doce años. Creo que ni siquiera haz eyaculado alguna vez en tu vida. Aún no sabes lo que es el amor. A tu edad, lo que pueda existir hacia una chiquilla son solo hormonas disfrazadas de confución.

-¡Y tú qué sabes del amor! ¡Ni siquiera tienes esposa, ni hijos!

Eso le llegó a Enishi a la yugular. Era cierto. Había llevado a la cama a muchas mujeres, la mayoría de ellas lo amaban, pero él a ellas no. Y nunca había querido procrear hijos.

-Ryoma… –el peliblanco puso las manos en sus hombros –Te diré lo más crítico de todo. Si tu insistes en rebelarte al compromiso, esa chiquilla que te gusta, podría terminar muerta a manos de la élite del emperador debido a que se considera como ofensa grave y traición el no cumplir con el compromiso.

El niño abrió los ojos y sintió un vacío en su estómago.

-Eres mi sobrino, lo único que me queda de mi preciosa hermana, y no deseo que te suceda algo malo.

-No quiero que ella muera –respondió apesadumbrado.

-Entonces mantente firme en la promesa.

El príncipe regresó a palacio y no quiso cenar. Se sentía molesto y triste, pero en el fondo sabía que su tío tenía la razón.

Para la noche, se enteró, que su hermano Lotto había metido la pata al comentarle a Megumi que había visto a Ryoma cerca de uno de los dojos de la ciudad. Megumi entonces hizo un escándalo y Toki se enteró por esa vía.

Toki le consultó a Aoshi sobre el dojo, así fue que dieron con Gensai y eventualmente con el sensei.

* * *

.

 **RYOMA Y LOTTO, TOKI Y MEGUMI**

Al mediodía del día siguiente, cuando su padre y su tío no estaban en palacio, Ryoma fue donde su hermano y le pegó con el puño en el ojo. Los dos chiquillos se enfrascaron en una pelea en plena plaza del palacio. El hermano menor, Masato, de 9 años, y que jugaba cerca, corrió a avisarle a la señorita Mume.

Mume trató de separarlos, pero fue infructuoso, los niños eran muy fuertes, así que gritó por la asistencia de sirvientas y guardias. Se armó un alboroto peor cuando las demás mujeres de Kenshin terminaron insultándose.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a pegarle a tu hermano menor, Ryoma? –reclamó Megumi –Eres el mayor y debes poner el ejemplo. Le diré a tu padre que te castigue. La próxima vez yo misma te daré de azotes.

Shura, por pedido de Toki, tomó a Masato en brazos y se alejó del lugar luego de propinarse algunos insultos con Sae, la dama de compañía de Megumi. Pero Toki no se iba a dejar. Se puso detrás de Ryoma y le gritó a Megumi, quien estaba acompañada también por Aoshi.

-¡Tienes que enseñarle a tu hijo a mantener su lengua cerrada! Además, solo es dos años menor que Ryoma y es casi del mismo tamaño. Deben aprender a arreglar sus diferencias, no a escuchar discusiones de mujeres.

-¡Tú ocúpate de tu mocoso! ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué tu hijo y Ryoma conspiran contra el mío? Y tú también lo haces, junto a Enishi. Temen que mi hijo robe el puesto al hijo de Tomoe.

-Estás loca, Megumi –respondió Toki –Ryoma no tiene a su madre viva para defenderlo, por eso trato de que conmigo sienta ese cariño. Además, eres tú quien aleja a Lotto de sus demás hermanos, y le instas a la intriga y a los malos hábitos. Él es un buen niño, y tú lo estás dañando.

Toki se retiró llevándose a Ryoma y a su hijo Masato, quien iba de la mano de Shura. Con ella iba su amigo Musashino, guardaespaldas de su hijo, y también su sirvienta, Yoko.

No iba a permitir que en ausencia de Kenshin, Megumi humillara a Ryoma.

Al retirarse ellos, Lotto le habló a su madre.

-Madre, yo no quería que Ryoma se metiera en problemas. Usted me prometió que no diría nada. –le reclamó el niño.

-Mi amor, Toki miente, yo nunca dije nada –mintió Megumi –Ahora ve a tu habitación. Sae te llevará. Mañana debes estar listo para que junto a Aoshi escojas el dojo que más te gusta.

Una vez retirado el niño junto a Sae, Aoshi le habló a Megumi.

-Hiciste pasar un mal rato a Lotto. No me parece justo. De seguir así, él no te tendrá confianza en el futuro.

Megumi se volteó y lo miró con rabia.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme como criar a mi hijo –apretó los puños –Dedícate a cuidarlo mejor y nada de esto volverá a pasar. Y te advierto, no seas un igualado, o le pediré a Kenshin que consiga otro guardaespaldas.

Aoshi se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Solo intenta alejarme de este lugar y sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Luego de eso el okashira le dio la espalda y se alejó de allí.

.

.

.

* * *

 **RYOMA, LOTTO, Y MASATO**

Mientras tanto, el tiempo seguía pasando. El Imperio continuaba armando estrategias a definir para posibles guerras futuras. El Regente comprendía que sus hijos iban creciendo y que necesitarían seguir con un régimen de entrenamiento más duro para evitar correr peligros si por alguna razón debían defenderse solos, sobre todo sus hijos mayores, por sus edades.

Ellos diariamente eran entrenados por expertos en todo tipo de disciplinas. Enishi personalmente entrenaba a su sobrino. A escondidas, le había enseñado varios estilos de pelea de china. Ya en campo abierto le enseñaba a combatir con la Tachi, la lanza, y con otras armas. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Ryoma eran el arco y la flecha. Tenía una puntería impresionante, y mejor aún cuando cabalgaba. Kenshin, Enishi y Toki lo veían montar a caballo y disparar con la flecha a cualquier punto específico con tanta facilidad y precisión, como si fuera un centauro. Ryoma se había vuelto en extremo callado. Era bastante reservado y le gustaba estar solo. Parecía tranquilo, pero cuando se disgustaba arrasaba con todo a su paso, como si de dos personas se trataran.

Lotto era un niño enérgico de complexión delgada. Aprendía muy rápido y era inteligente y astuto. Disciplinado en extremo, perfeccionista y estratega. Él había escogido entrenar el arte de la espada en el dojo Shiba y era el mejor de los alumnos. Manejaba toda clase de armas, pero sus armas favoritas eran la katana y la wakisashi. Kenshin podía notar que manejaba las espadas aún mejor que sus dos hermanos. Su destreza era impresionante. Entonces, para perfeccionar sus conocimientos, cuando Lotto cumplió 12 años, su padre se dio cuenta que todo lo aprendido hasta ese momento era poco para su hijo. Así que lo envió a entrenar al Castillo Kumamuto, al sur de Japón, donde entrenaban los mejores guerreros.

Mucho antes, unos subversivos insurgentes con ideas retrógradas se habían revelado al nuevo gobierno, e iniciaron la Rebelión Satsuma. Kenshin envió a su general a repeler estas acciones. Enishi y el ejército sitiaron el castillo Kumamoto después de un asedio de 60 días, luego de lo cual fue incendiado. Aunque la mayoría de las estructuras quedaron a eso, el castillo fue reparado y remodelado por el imperio. Y fue la sede de entrenamiento de los mejores espadachines en la especialidad de la Wakisashi.

Cuando Lotto partió hacia Kumamoto, se abrazó largamente a sus hermanos. A Megumi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando supo que su hijo partía, pero era necesario por su propio bien. Él debía ser mejor que los otros dos. Aoshi y otros guardias imperiales partían con él para protegerlo.

Ryoma sintió envidia de su hermano. Lotto siempre salía y se le permitían hacer tantas cosas que eran prohibidas para él. Ahora partía hacia el sur del Japón a vivir nuevas experiencias, mientras él se quedaba enjaulado. Su padre intuyó sus sentimientos y le recordó lo importante que era Ryoma para el imperio y para él. Su primogénito era un heredero. Si se casaba con la princesa Kotonoha y Matsushito moría, inmediatamente Ryoma sería el emperador. Por lo que estaba muy expuesto a posibles ataques, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos.

El chico ya había conocido a la princesa, y habían empezado el cortejo, aunque Matsushito había pedido que no podrían casarse hasta que Kotonoha cumpliera 18 años, esto para evitar posibles atentados contra Matshushito y favorecer la llegada de Ryoma al poder.

Los años también desarrollaron en el tercer hijo, Masato, habilidades increíbles que todos notaban. No quiso usar ni la Katana de su padre, ni la uchigatana de su tío Gentatsu, dos de los hittokiris más poderosos de Japón; Masato amaba la lanza como una vez la amo abuelo materno, el sensei Hiroshi Takatsugi. A la edad de 13 años, Masato se había vuelto un experto en el uso de la misma, tanto así que no había alumno en cinco prefecturas de Japón que pudieran compararse con él. Sumado a esto, era un muchacho servicial, que amaba a su madre por encima de todas las cosas. Era un alma libre, risueño. Un poco bohemio, soñador y gustaba de vivir la vida al límite.

Meses después, llegó lo previsto.

.

.

* * *

 **LA PARTIDA**

Como una danza macabra como la muerte antes del amanecer, cosas muy intensas iban sucediendo. Tal como Kenshin lo predijo tiempo atrás, soplaban aires de guerra, se avecinaba el conflicto Chino-Japonés por el dominio de Korea.

Pero como Kenshin era un hombre precavido, ya le había advertido al general del ejército que tuviera un arsenal de guerra listo. Miles de hombre estaban enlistados y preparados para la batalla con todo tipo de armas bélicas, barcos de guerra, lanceros, arqueros, expertos estrategas y demás. Partirían en un par de semanas.

Enishi estaba sentado en la escuadra de la armería. Miraba a un artesano forjar una espada impresionante que sería estrenada por él a su llegada a china. Otros soldados se encontraban allí en otras labores de estrategia e intercambiando opiniones, cuando un guardia anunció una llegada inesperada.

-¡La Concubina real está aquí! –anunció el soldado que vigilaba la entrada.

Los soldados que estaban sentados se levantaron y otros se voltearon hacia ella y se inclinaron, mostrando respeto. Enishi la vio llegar con algo en sus manos. Tras ella venía su dama de compañía, Yoko, y otros sirvientes, provistos de cestas con alimentos.

-Buenas tardes, general Yukishiro.

-Buenas tardes, señora –respondió inclinándose - ¿A qué debemos el honor de su presencia en esta armería de guerreros?.

-Supe por la señorita Mume que por estar atrincherados aquí armando estrategias de guerra no han tenido tiempo de ir a almorzar, por lo tanto, me tomé el atrevimiento de traerles algo a sus guerreros, si no lo considera usted un exabrupto.

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación. No lo he considerado así.

Toki dio unas órdenes y sus sirvientes empezaron a repartirles unas cacerolas con comida que traían dentro de los cestos. Ellos salieron para sentarse afuera, sobre bancas de madera donde se podía descansar. Enishi inclusive le dijo al herrero que la recién fraguada espada ya estaba fría y que saliera a comer.

-Esto se lo traje para usted, general –dijo Toki con las mejillas enrojecidas, ofreciéndole una cacerola finamente decorada –lo preparé yo misma. Se que es su favorito.

Enishi enrojeció un poco.

-Muchas gracias, señora. Es usted muy amable. No debió molestarse.

-¿Cómo no me voy a molestar si usted defiende a este gobierno y a mi familia en el frente de las batallas?. –indicó ella –Me preocupo por el hombre que salvó mi vida años atrás, y por el que estoy viva aún.

Enishi tomó la cacerola y accidentalmente sus manos quedaron pegadas a las de Toki. Ellos se miraron a los ojos y Enishi bajó la cabeza y miró las manos de ambos. Toki entonces movió sus manos y las puso sobre las de él. Su mirada brillaba en los ojos inexpresivos de Enishi. El corazón del peliblanco dio un vuelco. Hizo un movimiento lento, con lo que obligaba a Toki a separar sus manos de las suyas. Luego puso la cacerola en su una silla aledaña, y le dio la espalda.

-Yo… Le agradezco su gentileza, señora. Pero insisto, no debió molestarse –indicó con frialdad –Ahora si me lo permite, necesito… discutir ciertas cosas con el forjador. Cuando termine, le enviaré la cacerola con alguno de mis sirvientes.

Toki entendió, y se sintió como la más ridícula e insensata de las mujeres.

Bajó la cabeza apenada, y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Lamento si lo he incomodado, general.

-No lo ha hecho –él se volteó e inclinó la cabeza. Se mantuvo así, mirando al piso.

-Entonces, el día que parta para China, le despediré –le dijo –Espero que no se moleste conmigo.

Dicho esto, salió de allí con la mirada cristalina ahogando el llanto. Creía que su destino estaba forjado de una forma tan fría como la espada que era fraguada ese día.

Enishi… Enishi no supo qué decir, ni que pensar. Solo deseaba que llegara el día en que tuviera que partir hacia la batalla de China.

.

.

.

* * *

 **KAORU EN CHINA**

La tormenta no es algo que venga de lejos y que no guarde relación con alguien en especial. Pero en esta historia si había alguien relacionado a la tormenta, y esa en definitivas era Kaoru.

¿Qué había pasado con ella en esos años?

Semanas después de estar castigada por su encuentro con el príncipe Ryoma, su padre decidió enviarla a China junto a Gensai para alejarla de todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa familia.

El doctor tenía conocidos en provincia de Hubei, en un barrio de gente rica, allegados al gobernador. Aquel lugar, cuya residencia principal se llamaba el Palacio del Ónix, estaba cerca del camino que llevaba a los montes Wudang. El gobernador, Sir Chen Chang había era amigo de infancia del abuelo de Kaoru y de Gensai, y le tenía mucho aprecio a Koshihiro Kamiya, a quien conoció cuando era un niño. Sir Chang era de madre japonesa y había vivido sus primeros años en Edo.

Sir Chang tenía la petición expresa del padre de Kaoru enseñara Kendo a su hijo Ming. Cada mañana se levantaba, y seguía una estricta rutina de entrenamiento en las artes tanto del kendo como de las otras disciplinas chinas. Eventualmente, Kaoru se hizo amiga de Ming, de su dama de compañía, Lin Lin, una chica huérfana criada por la nodriza de la casa, y del primo de Ming, un muchacho experto en artes marciales llamado Yi Fang.

Lo que para Kaoru en principio había un mar de lágrimas y el proceso de adaptación sin su padre, pronto se convirtió en una gran aventura al hacer amigos. Al principio le costó aprender chino, pero antes de que culminara el primer año ya se podía comunicar sin ninguna dificultad. Ming y Lin Lin aprendían japonés con ella y deseaban algún día poder ir a Edo.

Gensai y Kaoru eran muy apreciados en esa comunidad. El viejo médico tenía aprendices que lo apreciaban mucho en la escuela de la provincia y pronto se hizo un nombre.

Pero como todo en la vida tiene tonalidades y sinsabores, a Kaoru le llegó la noticia de la muerte de su padre, Koshihiro Kamiya. Él y otros maestros habían sido reclutado por el Ejército Imperial para detener las constantes reyertas en Kumamoto. La carta que el mismo Aritomo Yamagata le hacía llegar a Kaoru y a Gensai indicaban que el sensei había fallecido en batalla de forma valiente y honorable. Su tumba, a petición de él mismo estaba en el panteón de héroes de guerra cerca de las montañas del monte Edo.

Para Kaoru aquello fue un golpe tan duro como si mil espadas atravesaran su corazón. Intentó regresar a Tokio, pero se asomaban conflictos entre China y su país natal, y por asuntos políticos, se había detenido el comercio naviero hasta segunda orden. Básicamente Gensai, Kaoru y muchos ciudadanos japoneses quedaron varados en China sin poder regresar a Japón.

.

* * *

.

 **KAORU Y LA CARTA**

Los siguientes meses, por consejo de sir Cheng, Ming y Lin Lin la llevaron a conocer la cultura en las calles de aquella provincia, a fin de que ella pudiera distraerse y aceptar tan duro golpe. Pero para ella eso era algo aburrido. Prefería emociones más intensas, vivir su vida al máximo y olvidar sus temores. Pero sobre todo deseaba volver a Tokio, a su querido dojo, y luego visitar la tumba de su padre.

Fue en una de esas tardes mientras tomaba el té con Ming en la terraza de la enorme mansión del gobernador, que Lin Lin llegó junto a ellas. De forma suspicaz se acercó a Kaoru y le digo algo al oído. Luego depositó una carta en sus manos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –le preguntó Ming.

-Lin Lin dice que un desconocido se acercó a ella en el mercado y le entregó esta carta. Dijo que era para mí y que era secreta. Que venía de Japón.

-¿No me contarás tu secreto? –preguntó Ming.

-No se de qué se trata–respondió Kaoru –No tiene remitente, ni nada escrito afuera.

-Tiene sello imperial –dijo Lin Lin

-Gracias, Lin Lin por traer la carta –le agregó Ming –Ahora retírate y déjame a solas con Kaoru. Y no digas nada de esto a nadie. Ni a Yi-Fang, ni a los demás. Menos a mi padre.

La muchacha asintió y se retiró y Ming instó a Kaoru a abrir su carta.

-¡Uy, estoy tan emocionada, Kaoru!

La kendoka dudó un poco. Una carta similar había llegado anunciando la muerte de su padre y no deseaba que fuera otra desgracia.

-¡Ábrela!.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. Dentro de la carta había un adorno de cabello muy hermoso, una especie de peineta dorada.

-Esto está precioso, y es muy fino –le dijo Ming a Kaoru –Quien te escribe tiene buen gusto.

Kaoru puso el peine a un lado y se concentró en la carta. Ming pudo ver que estaba escrita sobre un finísimo papel delgado y liviano con alta opacidad, en cuyas esquinas relucía un estampado dorado. Quien lo envió debía ser una persona de muy alta cuna.

" _Estimada señorita Kaoru: Sepa usted que me ha sido difícil pero no imposible encontrar su paradero. Al menos fueron dos años de búsqueda intensa. Espero que le haya gustado el presente. Esa peineta era de mi madre. Mi padre me decía que ella la usaba en ocasiones especiales. No le veo mejor uso que la lleve usted, la mujer que más estimo en el mundo y que me salvó la vida siendo un niño. Por favor, no rechace mi presente._

 _Los recuerdos que guardo de usted en mi memoria es de una preciosa flor perfumada que revoloteaba en el aire a los acordes del viento._ _Aquí, en la apacible soledad de la noche, su remembranza hace que mis sensaciones se eleven, salgan del interior y me envuelvan en este precioso manto multicolor que es el hecho de estar pensando en usted. Mi carta no estuviera completa si no le expresara lo mucho que lamento el fallecimiento de su noble padre. El infortunio se lo ha llevado, y como sabemos, el infortunio no tiene corazón._

 _Ese mismo infortunio ha hecho que durante años me separe de su presencia, Kaoru, pero aun cuando las fuerzas del destino me obliguen a estar alejado, usted siempre permanecerá en lo más profundo de mi alma y de todo mi ser. No sé cómo he tenido la osadía de perturbar sus ojos con la tinta indeleble de estas palabras que hoy lee. No es mi intención crear desasosiego en su vida, pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo porque si no expreso mis sentimientos estallaré como la pólvora con la que estallan las armas de la nueva era en los campos de batalla de Kumamoto, de Hokkaido y ahora de Yokohama. Así, lleno de desasociego está mi corazón, pidiendo a gritos una oportunidad para romper el compromiso que me ha impuesto el destino que me ata a la princesa imperial, para poder viajar a China y buscarla a usted. Así que le pido con todo el fervor que no me olvide, y que espere por mí.  
_

 _Yo la amo, Kaoru. La he amado siempre, y siempre lo haré. Se despide de usted, Himura Ryoma._

 _Post data: Si decide escribirme, para que no corra peligro, hágalo a nombre de mi hermano menor, Himura Masato. Él sabrá que su carta es para mí"._

 _._

-¡Oh por Dios, Kaoru! ¡No me habías dicho que tenías un romance! –dijo Ming emocionada –Yo desearía que alguien me amara así.

Kaoru no supo cómo asimilar aquello. Simplemente se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Habían pasado varios años. A estas alturas Ryoma debería tener unos 15 o 16 años. Ya no era un niñito. En Japón era considerado un hombre. Pero aun así, nunca pensó que él conservara esos sentimientos hacia ella.

-El príncipe Ryoma es uno de los hijos del Regente del emperador Matsushito. Era alumno de mi padre cuando apenas era un niño. Uno de los guardias solía llevarlo todas las tardes.

-¿Tú lo amas?.

\- Para mí era un niño. Pero debo reconocer que jamás nadie me había hablado de una forma tan hermosa, ni que yo fuera a provocar esos sentimientos en alguien.

-¿Entonces por qué no intentas buscarlo cuando regreses? Así sabrás si te gusta o no.

-Imposible. Él está prometido a la hermana del emperador. Ella es una princesa, y yo solo una kendoka –dijo Kaoru

-Pero tus ancestros fueron nobles samurais de rango alto, y tu padre fue un sensei muy respetado, fundador de un estilo de kenjutsu –le respondió Ming- Puedes llegar muy alto dentro de la corte imperial de tu país.

-La corte no me interesa.

Kaoru se levantó, entró a la casa, fue a su cuarto y guardó la peineta y la carta entre sus pertenencias. Tomó la decisión de no contestarle a Ryoma y olvidarse de ese asunto.

Su vida prosiguió como había sido establecido por ella durante el último año.

En las tardes, cuando nadie lo notaba, se escapaba con Yi-Fang, Ming y Lin Lin hacia los templos más bajos del Wudang, donde a escondidas aprendían técnicas con armas chinas. Entonces se dio la primera separación de ese grupo, pues Yi Fang tenía que continuar su aprendizaje en ese lugar y le tocaba quedarse.

Se sentía como una rata al compararse con esos grandes paladines, guerreros expertos muchísimo más virtuosos que ella. Mujeres que empuñaban espadas y daban saltos impresionantes como si fuera una danza. Así ella pudo comparar. Mientras en Japón el Kenjutsu era frío, pero certero, sin rodeos y muy preciso, en China el Wushu era un arte que ganaba más con el dinamismo de gráciles movimientos de defensa y ataque que evocaban a animales o a sucesos cotidianos, previo a ganar o perder un combate.

Pero un día, cuando empezaba el otoño, Kaoru le pidió permiso al padre de Ming para subir a los más alto del Wudang a visitar a Yi-Fang, y a observar las técnicas más avanzadas. Aquello era conocido como el Pico del Oro. Éste accedió y la dejó ir junto a Gensai y unos escoltas con el compromiso que regresara antes del invierno.

.

* * *

.

 **KAORU Y EL MAESTRO**

El maestro de Yi-Fang se llamaba Shi-Su Mong, un monje guerrero de unos setenta años de larga barba gris y enorme trenza que le caía en la cadera. Su mirada atemorizaba, pero si te acercabas bien podía ver la sabiduría de vieja data en el brillo de sus pupilas. El monje hablaba poco, pero cuando abría la boca para decir algo, siempre era una enseñanza con alto sentido moral, y eso fascinaba aún más a Kaoru.

Durante su estancia en el templo, Kaoru podía ver a lo lejos a todos los alumnos formales practicando con los asistentes del sensei Shi, entonces en el momento esperado, cuando el monje guerrero finalmente entraba por la puerta principal, todos hacían silencio y el protocolo reinaba en la habitación. Él era el maestro de todos los maestros del wushu del templo Wudang.

Una tarde, de esas en que se había escapado de casa del gobernador junto a Yi Fang, el maestro Shi se acercó a Kaoru mientras trataba de aprender movimientos propios de varones. No era la primera alumna informal que trataba de hacer aquello, y tampoco sería la última, pero Shi notó algo en ella que le pareció inquietante.

-Venga conmigo –le dijo el maestro –Ayúdeme a regar las plantas del portal principal.

Kaoru asintió. Tomó una tinaja con agua y siguió al maestro. Al llegar cerca de los crisantemos, el sensei le indicó el lugar exacto donde debía rociar el vital líquido. Luego, empezó a hablarle sin mirarla a la cara, mientras quitaba las malas hierbas de la tierra.

-¿Eres japonesa, verdad?.

-Sí, maestro.

El anciano sonrió.

-Usted en realidad es una persona solitaria que demanda sentirse en compañía de otros para creer que no está sola. Pero la realidad es que usted no necesita de otros para ser feliz. La soledad es une estado mental, y es la mejor amiga si se desea conocerse a sí misma. No dependa de nadie. No tema a la soledad. Témale a la maldad de los demás.

La muchacha abrió los ojos asombrada. Era como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

-Kaoru, tu nombre me inquieta. En realidad, es de origen chino, como el de la mayoría de los japoneses. En el centro de China, su nombre significa muchas cosas –le reveló el sensei- _Kao_ significa ser hermoso, bello; mientras que _Ru_ significa sabiduría, escolaridad. Pero en la antigüedad, en el dialecto Pinyín, _Kao_ es camino, es viaje, y es andar; mientras que _Ru_ es tormenta.

Ella le escuchaba atenta sin entender una palabra, mientras Yi Fang a lo lejos recogía las armas que habían llevado para practicar ese día.

\- Y como siempre lo primero precede a lo actual, y no lo contrario, eso quiere decir que, si sumamos todo, usted es _la hermosa maestra que llegará con la tormenta._ –procedió el hombre – Mi pregunta es, ¿a qué casa, o a qué lugar usted llevará la tormenta? ¿Dónde desatará usted el caos? ¿En qué clan provocará usted la furia?

-Yo… no entiendo nada –le dijo Kaoru luciendo algo descompensada con lo que escuchaba.

-No me hagas caso, muchacha. Quizás son cosas sin sentido de un viejo como yo que ha vivido mucho –añoró el anciano.

-¿Algún día usted me podrá enseñar algo de lo que le enseña a Yi-Fang?.

–No –respondió tajante.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? –insistió –Aquí también entrenan mujeres.

-Ninguna es japonesa.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver de dónde vengo?.

El viejo ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Se dedicaba a quitarle las hojas secas a los tallos de los crisantemos y luego procedía a rociarlas con agua. Así se estuvo por casi una hora hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Hace años tuve un alumno japonés que había llegado desde Shangai. Él era tan solo un niño, pero tenía el espíritu del odio dentro de sí, y eso había avejentado hasta su cabello. Su habilidad era excepcional y yo pensé que podía cambiar su carácter y transformarlo. En pocos años era el mejor de mis alumnos. Pero el odio en él nunca se extinguió. Entró en malos pasos y con dolor debí expulsarlo al enterarme que todo lo que había aprendido era para demostrar supremacía y matar a un hombre en su país natal. Se fue de aquí una tarde gris cuando la lluvia empezaba a caer. Supe después que fundó su propio estilo de lucha, uno tan temible que muchos incluso en las triadas le temían. Se enfrentó a quince de los grandes maestros, los venció, y mató a la mitad de ellos. Fue la última vez que entrené a un japonés y juré nunca más hacerlo.

-Lamento mucho que eso haya pasado. Me avergüenza. Es una deshonra. –respondió –Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

-Tú lo conoces.

-Pues no se de quién me habla.

-No lo recuerdas, pero tu ki me dice que una parte de él está en ti, y parte de ti está en él aunque ambos lo hayan olvidado –agregó- Y aunque después, cuando lo recuerden, durará poco.

-No entiendo nada.

-Más adelante te prepararé para una misión. Habrá algo que deberás aprender de memoria. Un mensaje que deberás llevar a alguien, el día que el destino haga que se encuentren. Porque está escrito que así sucederá.

El maestro le pidió la tinaja a Kaoru. Ella se la dio. Él le agradeció y luego se perdió por los pasillos rumbo a otro lado del enorme templo, dejando a Kaoru sin entender muchas cosas, pero con una extraña corazonada en lo profundo de su ser.

.

.

* * *

 **EL SUEÑO DE KAORU**

Esa noche, pese a las historias que Lin Lin les contaba para dormir, a ella y a Ming, la atribulada Kaoru no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Soñó con un manto negro y lúgubre sobre un campo de crisantemos marchitos, soñó con nieve blanca por la cual cabalgaba un enorme caballo blanco como esa misma nieve cuyo lomo era atravesado por una norme espada. Soñó con tres enormes torres, la primera cayendo sobre la segunda, y la segunda sobre la última. Soñó con sangre a su alrededor tapando sus pies, soñó con un fuego que la envolvía, soñó con un niño coronado con rosas negras cuyas espinas le hacían sangrar la sien. Soñó con una muchacha pálida y triste que se ahogaba en el río, soñó con una mujer hermosa cuyo rostro era una enorme serpiente que trataba de devorarla, soñó con una mujer que creaba charcos de agua con sus lágrimas, soñó con otra mujer solitaria y de aspecto salvaje que parecía loca, y soñó con cuatro guerreros detrás de tres niños, y sobre ellos uno más pequeño con cabellos de fuego.

Se levantó agitada y sudando. La noche era extraña. Al asomarse a la ventana los árboles se mecían al viento de forma rara. A la distancia vio un extraño ajetreo, los guardias lucían inquietos e iluminaban el jardín con faroles en sus manos llevando secretos de un lado al otro.

Kaoru entonces se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba en su vientre, fue al baño y al sentarse en el retrete se dio cuenta que le había llegado su regla. Su sangre era muy negra y pequeños coágulos se vislumbraban sobre el papel con el que se había limpiado.

Buscó unos cubos de agua y procedió a asearse y a ponerse telas especiales para esos días. Amarró su traje chino de dormir y salió rumbo a la sala. Allí podía ver a Ming junto a Lin Lin. Las dos chicas lloraban, mientras el muchacho lucía preocupado. Luego, el padre de Ming salió de su despacho con algunos de sus empleados. El doctor Gensai acababa de llegar y también se encontraba consternado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Kaoru mirando a todos

\- Las fuerzas Armadas del Imperio Japonés han atacado el noroeste. La guerra chino-japonesa ha empezado.

.

.

* * *

 **LA GUERRA**

Cinco meses habían pasado desde entonces. Las fuerzas del Imperio de Japón habían atacado al considerar que muchos de sus conciudadanos que permanecían en China estaban allí en contra de su voluntad, al no permitir China que los ciudadanos japoneses viajaran a su país de origen, e insistían en mantener un bloqueo naviero y comercial. Para el Imperio de Japón, aquello era casi como un secuestro.

Tras varios meses de victorias ininterrumpidas del Ejército imperial y la Marina japonesa, así como de la toma del puerto chino de Weihai, el ejército japonés se trasladó hacia el medio este tras capturar Shanghái luego de un tiempo, y conquistaron al menos tres provincias.

En el centro, los comandantes del ejército nacionalista chino huyeron de la batalla antes de la entrada del ejército nipón, dejando atrás a miles de soldados chinos atrapados en diversas ciudades amuralladas. Muchos de ellos se quitaron sus uniformes y escaparon a la llamada Zona de Seguridad preparada por residentes extranjeros. Lo que ocurrió después de la entrada del ejército japonés en la provincia de Hubei fue casi cruel.

Los médicos y las mujeres de nacionalidad japonesas fueron separados de los chinos y llevados a los campamentos del ejército imperial japonés. Kaoru sufrió mucho cuando debió separarse de Ming y de Lin Lin. Ellos, como las demás familias chinas, eran prisioneros de guerra.

Hubei había perdido sus colores. Atrás quedaba el romanticismo, los jardines con hermosas flores de distintas tonalidades, palacios ancestrales, calles llenas de gente risueña, y los caminos llenos de guerreros honorables.

La guerra se había llevado todo.

En el área del campamento japonés, Kaoru ayudaba y asistía a Gensai ayudando a los heridos que llegaban del campo de batalla. Aún así, no había un solo día donde no faltaba una pregunta de su parte sobre la familia de su querida Ming. Pero el viejo doctor no le tenía respuesta. Hasta que un día, Gensai logró colar a Ming y a Lin Lin al campamento, haciéndolas pasar por japonesas y teniéndola de asistentes de sus heridos. Para ambas muchachas era muy difícil la situación de tener que ayudar a quienes habían destruido sus vidas. Sabían que Yi-Fang estaba a salvo en el templo Wudang, pero el paradero del padre de Ming era desconocido.

Un día, Gensai debió ir como doctor en el frente de batalla y le pidieron llevar a las tres mujeres para que asistieran, debido a la cantidad de heridos que había. Lin Lin se había quedado con el doctor dentro de una cueva donde se encontraban algunos heridos. Pero las otras dos mujeres habían querido ir a ver lo que ocurría en batalla. Ambas, escondidas, subieron por un monte que Ming conocía, con una vista esplendorosa, desde donde se podía ver el enfrentamiento. se día, entre los sables, las flechas, las lanzas y la pólvora, observaban cómo se enfrentaban los bandos en batalla. El horror de la guerra frente a ellas. Abrazadas, con lágrimas en los ojos, veían como iban muriendo de uno y de otro lado. Pero la superioridad nipona en cuanto a la estrategia era extraordinaria.

Kaoru y Ming a la distancia vieron a un hombre montado sobre un caballo blanco. Estaba provista de una enorme espada, casi del largo de una lanza. Iba degollando y matando a todos a su paso. Cuando perdía la espada, usaba el arco y la flecha, cuando acababan sus flechas, tiraba el arco al piso y otro de sus guerreros le pasaba una espada, mientras con la otra tiraba un puñal a la frente de algún contrincante. También abajo llevaba de compañero a un enorme perro que atacaba a sus enemigos. El perro con aspecto de lobo que era como un guerrero más. Saltaba sobre los hombres y les mordía el cuello hasta que les destrozaba la garganta.

-Kaoru, ¿quién es ese hombre que está matando a todos?.

-Por su armadura de oro, debe ser el general del ejército Imperial.

El hombre mató al último soldado en pie, y su segundo al mando tronó la victoria con un grito de "vencimos". Fríamente, el hombre del caballo blanco miraba todo a su alrededor, las bajas y los soldados de pie.

-¡Volvamos al campamento! -gritó el hombre, mientras metía la espada en su funda y se alejaba con su caballo, seguido por su fiel perro.

Aquella escena jamás sería olvidada por Kaoru durante el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 **RENCUENTRO DE KAORU Y ENISHI**

Dentro del campamento, ya para la tarde, las cosas no iban mejor, Ming se desmayó al ver a un hombre con la mitad de su cabeza partida. Gensai le dijo a Lin Lin que la llevara a descansar. Luego llegó un soldado con una pierna en estado lamentable y debió atenderlo.

-Hay que amputarla o morirá –fue la decisión de Gensai –tendrás que ayudarme, Kaoru.

-Sí, doctor –Ella le dio al herido un paño para que mordiera.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos ella pudo ver al general con su armadura caminando entre los heridos, preguntando por sus estados, ayudando a cargar a otros y a tranquilizar a los más débiles. Kaoru bajó la mirada y se concentró en el soldado que tenía frente a ella. Pero sucedió que Gensai, por instrucciones de uno de los comandantes, debió atender a otro enfermo aún más grave que acababa de llegar, así que le dio indicaciones a Kaoru sobre lo que debía hacer con el hombre cuya pierna sería amputada.

-Señor, tengo que cortar su pierna, o morirá de gangrena –le dijo al soldado una vez Gensai se retiró.

-¡NO! –gritó el soldado -¡prefiero morir antes que perder mi pierna!.

El hombre formó un alboroto tal, que el mismo general del ejército acudió a ese lugar debido a los gritos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?. -preguntó el general mientras veía la escena.

-Tengo que cortarle la pierna, o él morirá.

-¡Por favor, general, no deje que esta mujer me toque! ¡No quiero perder mi pierna!.

El general miró la horrorosa herida y entendió que la muchacha tenía razón. Estaba gangrenada y despedía un hedor putrefacto.

-Debes ser fuerte. -le dijo el general al hombre- Piensa en tu familia. Es mejor tenerte vivo sin pierna, a tenerte entero, pero muerto.

El hombre pareció entender. Asintió con valentía.

Kaoru le pasó al herido un paño empapado de un líquido especial. El general se hincó al lado del herido, y le sostuvo los brazos y el tronco con fuerza, mientras otro de los soldados le sostenía la pierna sana. Entonces Kaoru agarró un fino serrucho y empezó a cortarle la pierna sin reparos. El hombre gritó desgarradoramente, al punto del desmayo. Pero el general le decía motivadoras palabras al oído para que resistiera ese monstruoso dolor.

La muchacha seguía serruchando. El general la miró. Ella estaba con su rostro sucio por el polvo, su cabello amarrado en una larga trenza sobre su hombro, también enmarañado por la polvareda, su vestido untado de sangre ajena, pero, sobre todo, su mirada y su temple firme al momento de realizar la cortada de la pierna. Cualquier otra joven de su edad se desmayaría, o no resistiría cortar ni siquiera el dedo de alguien. Incluso había hombres que no se atreverían a ejecutar la maniobra que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Fría, e inexpresiva, Kaoru terminó de cortar la media pierna del hombre. La tiró en una bolsa de desperdicios. Luego colocó sustancias desinfectantes sobre el muñón, puso gasas y vendas sobre la herida, y por sobre eso, un envoltorio de telas.

-Ayúdeme a llevarlo a la carreta -le dijo al general- Él necesitará ir a uno de los hospitales de la provincia. Pero debe hacerlo rápido. Y ordenar el traslado inmediato.

-¡Mujer! –dijo uno de los comandantes -¿Cómo te atreves a darle órdenes al general! ¡Eres una insensata!

El general hizo una seña con su mano al hombre, dándole a entender que no se metiera en eso. Entonces, el comandante se disculpó, y el general se levantó con el herido entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la carreta.

-Lleven a este hombre al hospital más cercano, lo más rápido posible.

-Sí señor –indicó el encargado del traslado de heridos.

El general se volteó buscando a la chica, pero no la encontró. Entonces le pidió al comandante que la buscara y la llevara a la parte externa de su campamento, donde había una carpa para atender asuntos especiales.

Casi anochecía cuando el general se encontraba en el área antes descrita conversando de estrategia con dos de sus comandantes, cuando otro de ellos llegó con Kaoru.

-General, disculpe la tardanza. Encontré a la mujer, pero ella se negó a venir hasta tanto no terminara de atender los heridos restantes. Le pido perdón por la demora, pero esta mujer es muy terca.

El general la vio llegar con un aspecto aún más terrible que la primera vez que la vio. Ella tenía las mejillas untadas de sangre, y sus manos sucias por socorrer a los heridos que habían llegado después.

-Retírense todos.

Los presentes hicieron una reverencia y salieron de allí. El general miró a la muchacha fijamente y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Kaoru pudo ver también que el perro de general permanecía echado sobre el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Una mujer.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara de ser tan estúpida, pero prefirió mantenerse serio.

-Me refiero a que de dónde eres.

-Soy japonesa.

-Eso lo sé. Se nota a leguas –empezaba a colmar su paciencia.

-Yo no noto la diferencia. Todos somos seres humanos. Y somos asiáticos. Debemos tratarnos como hermanos, en vez de matarnos. ¿No cree usted?.

-No estás en pie de decirme cómo debo conducir mi vida. Me refería a tu clan y antepasados. Tienes temple y no pareces una mujer común –le indicó –Ahora deja de ser tan altanera y dime tu nombre.

-Kaoru

-¿Kaoru qué?.

-¿Por qué desea saber mi apellido? –dijo –Eso no importa.

El general le dio la espalda, se acercó a una mesa, agarró un tanto y se lo tiró a Kaoru para que se le clavara entre los ojos. Pero ella, con excelentes reflejos, esquivó el ataque del primer puñal. Cuando el general le tiró el segundo, ella ya había dado una espectacular vuelta, y había buscado el plato que estaba en una mesa cercana, y lo puso entre ella y el puñal, que terminó clavándose en el plato.

Agitada por el susto, y furiosa, tiró el plato al piso con mucha rabia al piso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota?

-¡Si lo que quiere es matarme, hágalo de una buena vez con su tachi!.

El perro, al escuchar el grito de Kaoru, se levantó y empezó a ladrarle.

-¡Aleje a su fiera de mí!.

-¡Quieto, Rayo Azul! –le gritó al animal - ¡Sal!

El perro pareció entender y se alejó del área cabizbajo.

El general se acercó a Kaoru, quien miraba el suelo.

-Esto es muy interesante. Que increíble las cosas que uno se encuentra oculto en China. No eres una simple mujer. Eres una guerrera. Debiste crecer aprendiendo en un dojo, e intuyo que el tiempo que estuviste aquí en China te sirvió para perfeccionarte en otras artes –le indicó con una sonrisa falsa.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-Más vale que me digas tu apellido, y quiénes han sido tus maestros de artes marciales, o las dos mujeres chinas que tú y el anciano doctor hacen pasar por japonesas y que ocultan en mi campamento, pagarán las consecuencias.

Kaoru tembló con aquello. Se puso pálida como la nieve. Él todo el tiempo supo que sus amigas estaban en su campamento y aun así no tomó represalias, al menos hasta ahora.

-Mi apellido es Kamiya –le reveló, levantando la mirada –Soy Kamiya Kaoru, hija del sensei Kamiya Koshihiro, fundador del Kamiya Kasshin de Edo. Nieta de Kamiya Hayato, samurai de Kumamoto. Bisnieta de Kamiya Hibiki, samurái de Nagasaki, Maestra asistente de Kendo y aprendiz de Wushu del monje Shi-Su Mong en el templo Wudang.

Algo debió pasar en ese instante, porque el general se volvió más pálido de lo que era. Pero se mantuvo firme. A esas alturas ya eran pocas las cosas que lo sorprendían al punto de hacer que perdiera su compostura. Él respiró hondo y luego se acercó a Kaoru.

-Ahora te recuerdo –El imponente hombre se aproximó a ella con peligrosidad -Esos ojos… esos ojos furtivos, altaneros y atrevidos de una mocosa insolente dentro de un dojo en el centro de Edo. Una chiquilla escuálida que casi me corta el cuello con la naginata.

El general lentamente llevó sus manos a su casco de hierro y oro, lo retiró de su cabeza y lo colocó bajo su brazo. Él se lo había vuelto a poner poco antes de que ella llegara, ya que iba a partir a una misión en el pueblo contiguo a Hubei. Kaoru con estupefacción pudo ver el blancuzco cabello bajo el yelmo y no supo por qué, pero sintió un leve olor a ciruelo blanco que le trajo recuerdos de aquel furtivo encuentro en el dojo. Pero no podía ser. No era la temporada, ni el país, ni la ocasión.

-Usted… –dijo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos –Usted es aquel hombre que trató de matar a uno de los alumnos de mi padre hace ocho años atrás.

-Si, ese era yo.

-Pero, ese niño era el hijo del regente. ¿Cómo es que ahora usted es el general de las fuerzas del regente?.

-Es una larga historia.

\- Yukishiro Enishi, ¿ese es su nombre, verdad?.

Él asintió, luego fue hacia la silla que ocupaba frente a la mesa, pero por alguna razón decidió no sentarse aún. Le habló a Kaoru dándole la espalda.

-Dime, ¿Cómo es que el maestro Shi-Su Mong te ha aceptado a ti como alumna? Tengo entendido que juró jamás entrenar a ningún japonés.

-El maestro Mong me enseñó solo a filosofar, no a pelear. Además, fue por poco tiempo. Él falleció un par de días antes que estallara la guerra. Su cuerpo está enterrado cerca del templo del Pico del Oro.

Enishi pareció descompuesto por un momento. Se volteó hacia ella, aún impactado por la noticia.

-No puede ser –agregó asombrado –Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que él sería inmortal.

-Es usted el alumno de su historia, ¿verdad?. El que mató a la mitad de los maestros de las diferentes escuelas de artes marciales hace once años. El niño vengador de pelo blanco.

Enishi se tensó. Pero disimuló bien. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que alguien notara que todo lo relacionado a su pasado en Wudang aún lo afectaba.

-Mira, niña. Eso no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca en la actualidad. No quiero hablar de ello, ni tengo por qué hacerlo. Y menos con una altanera como tú.

-No hable si no quiere. Pero hice una promesa y debo cumplirla. Tengo un mensaje del maestro Mong para usted –le indicó con seriedad –Me dijo que, si algún día yo lo encontrara a usted, o usted a mí, le dijera un mensaje de su parte. Me hizo aprenderlo de memoria, día con día, noche tras noche, y cuando finalmente lo aprendiera, dejaría de enviarme a buscar agua todas las mañanas, más de cuatro horas a pie entre ida y vuelta hasta el río marfil.

-Di lo que me tengas que decir.

Él se sentó sin prestar mucha importancia a aquello.

 _\- "Yo te escogí, Yukishiro Enishi, como mi discípulo, y te libré del poder de la maldad de tu tierra y de la crueldad de Shangai; te di cobijo, te di enseñanzas, aprendiste de mis artes. Por si esto fuera poco, te habría añadido muchas cosas más. ¿Por qué despreciaste mis enseñanzas, e hiciste lo que mal estaba?. Ahora, cuando el viento es frío y la luna se llena de sangre escucho que vienen vientos de guerra. En mis sueños te he visto matar a hombres de esta patria. Esta tierra que te brindó hospitalidad cuando Japón te rechazó. Esta tierra que te levantó del suelo, sanó tus heridas cuando solo había luto, dolor y desesperanza en tu tierra. Tú y ese hombre que jurabas odiar y matar, y que ahora es el regente de Japón, hoy se han aliado contra mi nación. Por esta traición que me has hecho, a mí y a China, jamás se apartará de tu casa la violencia. Los dioses harán que el mal contra ti surja de tu propia familia, y también en la familia de El Regente, a la cual estás unida. Alguien llegará a esa casa con la tormenta y hará que las pasiones y la violencia se desaten dentro de ella. El regente y tú ya han sido maldecidos por los dioses, desde el Shaoling hasta el Wudang, en esa casa la sangre correrá"._

Cuando Kaoru miró a Enishi, éste permanecía sentado, apretando las empuñaduras del asiento donde estaba. Su semblante era de muerte, inexpresivo, inanimado. Respiraba con dificultad. Tenía apretado los labios, y acuosa la mirada. Una lágrima furtiva surcó su rostro pálido como la nieve, y Kaoru supo que aquel mensaje lo marcaría por siempre.

-Largo… -le dijo a Kaoru como un susurro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir?.

-Sal de aquí ¡Ahora! –le gritó -¡Déjame solo!

Enishi estaba tan furioso que Kaoru salió de allí asustada y con la velocidad del viento. Al llegar a la tienda donde dormía vio que ya todos pernoctaban. Ella fue al área donde las mujeres se aseaban y se dio un baño interminable. Se sentía liviana, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Luego regresó a la tienda y se acostó en el futón junto a Ming. Aún temblaba por la impresión.

-Kaoru, ¿estás bien?.

-No sé qué me suceda mañana, pero te protegeré a ti, a Lin Lin y al doctor Gensai de lo que sea que pase al amanecer -dijo asustada -Creo que no le caigo bien al general.

-Lin Lin me dijo que te vio hablando con él, en su tienda. ¿pasó algo?.

-Él es feroz y temible, es todo lo que te pudo decir. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Todo fue muy raro. Como si el destino lo volviera a cruzar en mi camino por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender.

-¿Por qué?.

-Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero él fue el primer hombre del cual me enamoré siendo niña. Y lo peor es que me desconozco. Siempre supe que era un asesino y después en el templo Wudang me enteré que era mucho peor que eso. Y Aun así él me sigue gustando. Creo que estoy loca. Y que soy peor de lo que yo misma creo ser.

-Pero, él es muy guapo –dijo Lin Lin dándose la vuelta sobre el futón donde estaba. A cualquiera le podría gustar.

-Es tan bello como cruel –añadió Ming clavando sus ojos en Lin Lin.– Nos mantiene con vida y se lo agradezco. Pero es el enemigo, al menos de los chinos. Ojalá algún día se arrepientan, él y el tal regente, de todo lo que nos está haciendo. Mucha gente inocente ha muerto. Ese hombre es como el hielo.

Kaoru también pensó que el general Yuskishiro era como el hielo, hermoso e inhumano al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche, a las tres mujeres les costó dormir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ENISHI Y KAORU, NUEVAMENTE**

Enishi y Kaoru se había evitado los últimos días sin saber por qué. Ambos también habían estado teniendo pesadillas, por alguna razón aún más desconocida. Sus pesadillas tenían factores recurrentes como la lluvia, los truenos, la sangre y las flechas. Así de esquivos estuvieron por casi dos semanas, hasta que finalmente Enishi caviló en que debía hablar con ella.

-¡Oye tú, despierta ahora!

Serían las siete de la mañana cuando dos guardias entraron abruptamente a la tienda de Kaoru y sus amigas. Kaoru se despertó exaltada por el grito. Gensai ya tenía rato de haberse levantado y salido a hacer sus quehaceres de revisión de enfermos. Pero las chicas aún dormían.

Perezosa, la ojiazul quedó sentada sin entender qué estaba pasando. Las otras dos se abrazaron, nerviosas.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-El general requiere tu presencia en su tienda –uno de los comandantes le entregó un paquete con una ropa –Aséate, arréglate decente y ve allá sin demora.

Los guardias esperaron a fuera de la tienda. Kaoru hizo todo lo que ellos dijeron. Cuando abrió el paquete vio que era una hermosa yukata en color rosado pálido con pétalos de flores de cerezos lila sobre la tela.

-Te vez hermosa –le dijo Ming cuando ella terminó de arreglarse –Debes estarlo ahora que te verás con él. No sabes qué pudiese pasar. Aunque ese hombre no me cae nada bien.

-Nada va a pasar –respondió ella mientras se miraba a un espejo que era propiedad de Ming.

Lin Lin la había peinado con su cabello suelto, recogido de un lado sobre la oreja, y eso le daba un aspecto encantador.

Enishi no había tenido una buena noche. Tuvo pesadillas y recordaba la voz de Kaoru con aquellas palabras malditas e hirientes sobre su oído. Y por sobre de ella, la voz iracunda de su antiguo maestro. No obstante, él tenía una deuda con ella. Una deuda de hacía un par de años atrás cuando ella era una niña, y el un adolescente tozudo, arrogante y asesino. Se perdió entonces en su propio pasado tratando de escarbar en lo profundo de aquel sublime momento.

Así de ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos cuando la vio llegar. Lucía como una mujer diferente a la que había conocido varios días atrás. De parecer una muchacha detestable, sucia y harapienta llena de sangre, sudor y polvo, ahora arreglada y vestida decentemente se le hacía una de las mujeres más bonitas que había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

No era alta, pero existía la gracia en ella. Su cabello era de un negro tan oscuro, azabache puro, que tenía una tonalidad en ocasiones azulinas cuyas hebras caían como cascada hasta por debajo de su cintura. Su piel era blanca, pero no de ese blanco de pálida muerte, sino de aquel que posee el tono de los capullos rosados cuando están a punto de florecer.

Él le indicó que se sentara, y así pudo observarla con mayor detenimiento. Sus labios eran como el melocotón, carnosos y rosados, pero lo más atrayente de ella era el desconcertante azul de sus ojos bravíos, alertas y brillantes. Enishi no recordaba haber visto unos ojos más hermosos que esos.

El desayuno estaba servido. A Kaoru se le hizo agua la boca al ver todos esos manjares sobre la mesa. Desde que la guerra había empezado, hacía unos meses atrás, jamás había vuelto a comer decentemente. Solo arroz cocido, fideos, y sopas. Enishi lo notó, y aquello le dio remordimiento y vergüenza. Y se preguntó cuánta gente estaría así en esos momentos.

-¿Tienes hambre, Kaoru?.

Ella asintió con timidez.

-Come todo lo que quieras. Hoy eres mi invitada.

Kaoru devoró el pollo, los vegetales hervidos, una que otra fruta fresca, un poco de ramen especial, el dulce de nuez, y al final se sintió culpable. Debía llevarle algo a Ming y a Lin Lin, y que sus amigas probaran esos bocados con ella. Enishi la veía comer como si no hubiera comido en dos años. Él casi no había provado bocado tan solo por observarla y ver todo los que ella hacía.

 _-Pobre muchacha -pensó en silencio -Me pregunto, ¿por qué un sensei respetable como lo fue su padre, envió a su hija a China? ¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo?._

Y se recordó a sí mismo un par de años atrás cuando fue presa del hambre y del frío en Shangai. Con 14 años llegó a pesar solo ochenta libras. Aunque ella no lucía en mal estado, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida lleno de privaciones, en medio de una guerra en un país que no era el suyo.

-¿Puedo guardar algo de alimento para llevarle a Ming y a Lin Lin?

-¿Te refieres a las dos mujeres chinas que aún escondes?.

Kaoru se levantó y se fue a los pies de Enishi

– Por favor general, gracias a ellas he sobrevivido todo este tiempo. No las mande a matar, ni las separe de mi lado. Porque me moriría de dolor. Si desea, yo puedo ser su esclava hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Levántate. No creo en la esclavitud. Y No merezco que nadie se arrodille ante mí. Menos tú.

Ella levantó el rostro y Enishi la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que por un lapso de segundo el sintió que algo muy dentro de su corazón se conmovía.

-Tú me detuviste de cometer el peor horror que hubiera podido hacer.

-¿Yo?.

-Sí… –respondió –Aquella vez me detuviste. Siendo tan solo una niña impediste que matara al príncipe Ryoma. Algo de lo que me hubiese arrepentido toda la vida. En ese entonces no sabía lo importante que sería Ryoma para mí.

-Yo, no sé qué decir.

-No es necesario que digas nada. Permitiré que tus amigas sigan con vida y te prometo que nadie les pondrá un dedo encima. Así, tú y yo estaremos a mano. No te debo nada.

-Gracias.

-Guarda el alimento que necesites. Los demás días les enviaré unos soldados para que ustedes y el anciano doctor coman de la mejor comida.

Kaoru sonrió.

Enishi luego le pidió algo que realmente necesitaba.

-En unos días iremos al templo Wudang. Pero no iré vestido como general. Me vestiré como solía vestirme cuando vivía en este país. Si tus amigas desean venir con nosotros, pueden hacerlo. De hecho, sería conveniente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?.

-Sé que allí encontraré lo que necesito. Un cambio en mi vida.

.

.

* * *

 **EL VIAJE**

Una semana después, cuatro hombres disfrazados de civiles chinos llevaron a Kaoru, a Lin Lin, y a Ming dentro de una fina litera cerrada que era cargada por ellos. Enishi y otro hombre iban con sus propios caballos.

Ming se asomó por el ventanal de la litera y miraba a Enishi mientras cabalgaba en un corcel negro.

-Es muy guapo… –le dijo Lin Lin al oído

-Eso ya lo sabemos –respondió Ming con molestia. -No haz dicho nada nuevo. De hecho haz dicho lo mismo como unas cuarenta veces antes.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando él decida que deben partir a Japón?. –preguntó Lin Lin

-Él me prometió que ustedes estarían a salvo.

-¿Podemos ir contigo a Japón? –Lin Lin sonrió –Nunca he salido de China. Quisiera conocer el Palacio de Edo. Me gustaría convertirme en la concubina de algún príncipe japonés.

-¡Mide las estupideces que dices, Lin Lin! -le regañó Ming -Además tú no tienes linaje por ningún lado, así que jamás serás concubina de ningún príncipe, y menos en un país al cual no perteneces.

-Yo solo deseo no tener que separarme de ustedes -respondió Kaoru con tristeza.

Lin Lin se alegró, pero Ming permanecía callada. Ella no quería irse de su tierra. Tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Le dolió profundamente cuando tres días después pasaron por los callejones cercanos a lo que había sido su casa, el Palacio del Ónix. Todo estaba destruido, las calles llenas de escombros y de hojas secas. Testigos de un pasado que no volvería. Las tres muchachas lloraron al ver el palacio y el pueblo entero devastado mientras se iban acercando poco a poco al conjunto montañoso Wudang.

Hasta la última montaña el trayecto era largo y el tiempo no lucía muy bueno. Acamparon cerca de una posada. Cuando terminó de llover, entonces fue lo contrario. El clima se tornó sumamente caluroso. Con cada hora que pasaba, Kaoru y Enishi iban conociéndose más. Durante el viaje hablaron de muchas cosas sobre artes marciales y el viejo continente, aunque Ming casi no le dirigía la palabra al joven general, por obvias razones.

Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron, incluso hubo una ventisca. Pero finalmente llegaron al templo del Jade. Yi Fang se alegró de verlas con vida. Lo bueno del Wudang es que la guerra jamás llegaba a ninguno de los monasterios. Los guerreros respetaban ese lugar ya que atacarlo era sinónimo de desgracia y maldiciones, según se decía. Por lo nacionales y extranjeros lo mantenían a distancia de sus acciones bélicas.

Ellas tenían prohibido revelar la identidad del general. Él había ocultado su cabello bajo un sombrero de paja. Además, nadie del norte debía reconocerlo, o los guerreros podrían tomar venganza por las afrentas del pasado hecha a los maestros de sus escuelas marciales.

.

.

* * *

 **ENISHI ES REPUDIADO**

La mañana siguiente hubo otra partida. Lin Lin y Ming se quedaron cerca del templo del Jade junto a Yi-Fang, pero Enishi y Kaoru subieron hasta el Pico del Oro. El punto más alto del Wudang, donde estaba el Palacio de la Armonía.

-Hemos llegado –dijo él –Llévame a la tumba de mi antiguo maestro.

-No creo que puedas verlo. Está custodiada por un centinela que impide el paso a alumnos expulsados.

-Eso está por verse –dijo encaminándose hacia allá.

-General por favor, este es un lugar sagrado, usted lo sabe mejor que yo. –le imploró Kaoru –Yo fui una simple novata, mientras usted fue su mejor aprendiz, por más dolor que le haya causado. Déjelo descansar en paz.

-Mi maestro me dijo un día, _"hasta las aguas más sucias, esas que se juntan con el lodo, suben evaporadas al cielo, y luego regresan a la tierra convertidas en lluvia para refrescar a los seres humanos"_. No lo entendí en ese momento, pero ahora sí.

El peliblanco se despegó del agarre de Kaoru y fue hacia ese lugar luego de caminar por varios minutos. Llegó entonces a la entrada del templo de la grulla roja. Allí, en el enorme salón se encontró a una veintena de hombres sentados en dos filas, parecían meditar. Para ir hacia la tumba, en la parte posterior de ese templo, debía pasar por ese lugar.

-Bienvenido, Baihú, te estábamos esperando –dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quién es Baihú? –preguntó Kaoru

-Ese fue el nombre con el que me renombró mi maestro cuando estudié aquí. Significa "Tigre blanco"… –luego volvió a mirar al hombre –Y él es el maestro Xinhua Xoni, por su vestimenta roja supongo que ahora debe ser el líder de los monjes alumnos del difunto maetro. Estudió conmigo durante mi adolescencia.

-Me alegro que me recuerdes, Baihú –dijo el hombre de larga cabellera recogido en un moño bajo tejido –Ahora te pido respetuosamente a ti y a la dama que viene contigo, que se retiren de este templo. La tumba del maestro no la puede ver gente contaminada por la guerra, y menos alumnos como tú que fueron expulsados por alta traición.

-Maestro Xoni, tengo derecho a la redención. Eso lo dice el código.

-Tu falta fue muy grave, Baihú. Utilizaste las hermosas enseñanzas del Daoismo para arrebatarle vidas a otros, solo para demostrar supremacía y para tus oscuras y personales intenciones en Japón, una venganza según me dijeron. No conforme con eso que entraste a la mafia, te hiciste cabecilla de la triada de Shangai y llevabas un pendiente con nuestro símbolo del Ying y el Yang mientras cometías tus fechorías –Xian sacaba una espada y señalaba a Enishi –Pero todo eso no fue suficiente para ti, ahora lideras al ejército que ataca nuestra nación.

-Deja al ejército fuera de esto. Todos sabían que yo era japonés y entrar al ejército te da dignidad.

-No solo fuiste la peor decepción de este templo durante los dos últimos siglos, Baihú, sino que indirectamente provocaste la muerte de nuestro maestro.

-No, eso no es posible –dijo Enishi apretando los puños.

-El tema del ejército fue quizás lo peor de todo. El maestro murió de pena y arrepentimiento por tu culpa, en cuanto supo que tú eras el general que atacaba la tierra que te dio hospitalidad.

-No deseo pelear contigo, Xoni, solo déjame pedirle perdón frente a su tumba.

-Para hacerlo tendrás que derrotarme. Toma el arma que desees.

El maestro Xoni usaba una hermosa espada, el mandoble Hsujian de 91 centímetros de largo. Era recta, pesaba menos de un kilo, y podía manejarla a la perfección. Era el arma preferida de esa comunidad por su funcionalidad, peso, equilibrio y apariencia elegante y agradable. Su hoja tenía el grado correcto de rigidez y un silbido muy audible que le da un característico sonido en el golpe y en el corte.

Enishi respiró hondo. No quería que aquello sucediera, pero no quedaba otro remedio. No pretendía morir allí, como tampoco marcharse sin pedir perdón a su maestro. Miró hacia los lados, había toda clase de armas en la pared. No tenía su Tachi, así que le sería difícil decidir.

Entonces, no supo por qué, pero decidió ir hacia Kaoru.

Ella estaba algo aturdida por lo que se avecinaba. Muy en el fondo temía que le fuese a pasar algo a Enishi. Todos sabían que el maestro Xoni era muy poderoso y tenía fama de jamás haber perdido un combate.

-Escoje un arma –le dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?... pero, ¿Por qué yo?.

-No lo sé. Solo hazlo... Pero hazlo rápido.

Kaoru miró hacia la pared. Más de mil armas. ¿Cómo sería ella capaz de escoger la adecuada para su general?. Caminó lentamente viendo cuál podía identificarse con él y ser la mejor en su destreza.

Ante el silencio contarte y el lapso de los minutos, Kaoru caminó mirando aquellas paredes. Allí pudo ver la espada Tai chi, la Dadao, la larga y flexible Wushu, la Tao del Kung Fu, y la espada Wing Shun. También observó la espada de la Dinastía Han, la espada Viet Vo Dao, la shoge, la Jian de Damasco, la solemne Tao, la mítica Kung, los cuchillos mariposa, la Gama China, y la popular Dao, entre otras armas. Esas fueron la que le llamaron la atención entre tantas, aunque no tanto como aquella por la que se decidió finalmente, una de 95 centímetros, con vaina y empuñadura de color escarlata e impresiones de oro: la espada Jian.

-Tu mujer ha hecho buena elección, Baihú –dijo el maestro Xoni –Esa es la espada Jian. Era el arma de nobles, aristócratas e importantes militares. Es por ello que muchos de los héroes chinos la portaron, hasta hubo emperadores que la tuvieron. Incluso es el arma mítica de muchas leyendas.

-¡No soy la mujer de él! –gritó ella ante la mirada de todos los veintiún hombre que allí se encontraban.

-Entonces retírese de aquí –dijo Xoni- Igualmente no le gustará lo que se avecina.

Kaoru tembló. Fue hacia Enishi y le rogó que no muriera.

-Estaré bien –fue su respuesta –Ahora apártate.

 _-Por favor, que nada le pase_ –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

No quería ver muerto a Enishi. Aquella verdad la tomó de súbito y se agolpó en su pecho como una ráfaga invernal. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que se dio cuenta que siempre había esperado por él, que siempre había estado ilusionada con él desde el primer día que lo vio.

El choque de las espadas la trajo a la realidad.

.

.

* * *

 **EL REMORDIMIENTO**

Se dice que la pelea la cual veinte monjes y una maestra japonesa de Kendo presenciaron aquel martes de junio, había sido la más difícil que había existido desde que los guerreros Guo Yaoying y Zhun Gue se enfrentaron en el cerro de la oveja tras el Pico del Oro, cuando el primero le trató de impedir al segundo que pudiera ver la tumba de la maestra de ambos, Gingyi Lau a principios del siglo 17. En esos tiempos y los que vinieron hasta mediados del siglo 19, ir a estudiar y entrenarse en Wudang era mucho más cerrado y difícil que en la década actual y solo aceptaban a los alumnos para ser monjes.

El maestro Xoni había sido derrotado por el general del Ejército del Imperio de Japón, Yukishiro Enishi, conocido en ese lugar como Baihú. Y aunque al final Enishi dejó con vida a su contrincante, luego de más de una hora de combate, el maestro Xoni prefirió suicidarse atravesando su propia espada por su garganta. Sus compañeros le recogieron apesadumbrados para empezar los preparativos para su funeral y encontrar un sucesor digno de él.

-General Yukishiro –le dijo el maestro de mayor rango, postrándose de rodillas frente a él –Le rogamos que luego de visitar la tumba del maestro y pernoctar esta noche, se marche de este lugar y no regrese nunca más. Lo sentimos mucho, el cielo podrá redimirlo, pero nosotros, los monjes, jamás podremos perdonarlo por todo el daño que ha hecho. Por favor, váyase.

Luego de visitar finalmente la tumba de su maestro y pedir perdón, Enishi se retiró del área y prefirió ir a un lugar desolado, lleno de bambúes y con una impresionante vista debido a la altura. Miró a la distancia la belleza de aquellos parajes, la delicadeza de las nubes bordeando los rincones, la frescura del viento, lo imponente del verdor de los árboles, y el tenue calor de la luz del sol, y entonces un profundo dolor se agolpó en su pecho.

-¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacer lo que hice?. Vine buscando paz y solo conseguí matar a otro hombre, otro discípulo de mi maestro. Tanto que critiqué a Battousai, y soy peor que él.

Kaoru lo vio caer de rodillas y llevarse las manos al rostro. De niña había escuchado la leyenda de Hittokiri Battousai, pero no sabía qué relación tenía Enishi con él.

-He hecho todo mal en mi vida. ¿Cómo pude aceptar este ataque contra la gente que me vio crecer?. Ya estoy harto de tantas guerras. Tanta muerte, tanta sangre y tanto ensañamiento. Solo quiero ser feliz.

Ella no supo por qué, pero se sintió profundamente conmovida cuando lo vio llorar como si fuera un niño. Se acercó a él, le levantó el rostro con ambas manos, y lo besó en los labios.

Cuando Kaoru reaccionó sobre lo que había hecho, se llenó de vergüenza.

-Perdóneme, general. No sé qué me pasó. Soy de lo más tonta.

Ella, roja como un tomate, dio unos pasos para bajar las escaleras e irse de allí abochornada. Pero él le dio alcance y la agarró por el brazo. La volteó, y le dio un beso lleno de necesidad.

.

.

* * *

 **LA PASIÓN**

Un cuervo llegó hasta abajo, al templo del Jade, que quedaba a un día del Pico del Oro. Yi-Fang corrió a ver qué contenido llevaba el mensaje.

-El cuervo ha traído un mensaje del Pico del Oro –dijo el muchacho leyendo – Es de la señorita Kaoru. Dice que la neblina está muy espesa y ya se hizo tarde para bajar. Así que ella y el hombre que la acompaña llegarán mañana al mediodía. Dormirán en una de las posadas de allá arriba.

Lin Lin rió aparatosamente con suspicacia. Pero Ming prefirió mantenerse callada. Intuía que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos allá arriba.

-¿Qué me están ocultando ustedes? –reclamó Yi Fang con una sonrisa. -¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Acaso ese hombre es el novio de Kaoru?

-No sabemos –respondieron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-Son unas alcahuetas –les gritó sonreído el muchacho –Mejor vayamos a comer, la cena ya está lista.

.

Arriba, había empezado a llover y el frío era terrible en el pequeño poblado de Xian Mei, cercano al Pico del Oro. En esa realidad, antes de la guerra, eran variados los turistas que iban allí. Así que estaban acostumbrados a ver gente de otros lugares.

Caminaron un tramo largo agarrado de las manos hasta que ya de noche encontraron la posada.

-Solo nos queda una habitación –dijo la dueña mirando a Ensihi golpeado y con la camiseta manchada de sangre –Muchos han huido de la guerra y han buscado refugio en estos parajes. Le prepararé el agua para que esté tibia.

-Gracias –respondió él.

La habitación estaba alejada y el frío amenazaba con colarse por las paredes de piedra. Kaoru cerro la cortina de la pequeña ventana y al voltearse lo vio apesadumbrado, arreglando las pertenencias de ambos en una mesita.

-Deja eso, yo lo hago –dijo ella.

Luego de eso se Enishi metió al baño que le había preparado la casera. Se quedó allí por largo rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y limpiando su suciedad con mucha agua y mucho jabón, restregándose su cuerpo fuertemente con un paño húmedo como si quisiera quitarse la suciedad no solo del cuerpo, sino del alma. Al finalizar, dejó el baño limpio para Kaoru y lo volvió a llenar de agua. La posada ya tenía un sistema de riego de agua que bajaba desde lo más alto de la cumbre por tubos de bambú, y se calentaba al encender la leña desde un horno central.

Al salir, ya seco y revitalizado, puesto de una bata china de dormir, se encontró con comida que la casera les había traído para que cenaran. Arroz hervido, unos bocadillos y té de jazmín. Ambos comieron en silencio, sin emitir una solo palabra y evitando mirarse. Kaoru no quería abrumarlo luego de lo que él había pasado. Por lo tanto, cuando terminó la cena, decidió recoger los platos, llevárselos a la casera, regresar al cuarto y darse ella un baño. La cacera le había anunciado que pronto apagaría el horno que calentaba el agua.

Enishi, de pie junto al ventanal abierto, siguió meditando en muchas cosas por casi una hora, allí en soledad, viendo las gotas de lluvia caer. Así seguiría sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo lo sacó de ese letargo. se dio cuenta que Kaoru ya había terminado de asearse. Se veía muy bonita con su cabello húmedo y puesta de una bata blanca con los dibujos de unas pequeñas grullas rojas sobre los bolsillos.

-Debes cerrar la ventana nuevamente o me voy a morir de frío y pescaré un resfriado–le dijo Kaoru mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Lo siento, solo quería escuchar bien el sonido de las cigarras y las gotas de lluvia –respondió mientras cerraba la ventana, para luego voltearse y quedar frente a ella.

La miraba con muchas emociones, mismas que ella podía notar en el brillo de sus ojos. Entonces Kaoru fue hacia Enishi y lo miró como si su universo fuera él.

-Nunca pude olvidar tu rostro –le dijo en voz baja, para su sorpresa.

-Eras solo una chiquilla en ese entonces. Y yo, el peor de los hombres.

-Haz cambiado.

-Tú también –respondió mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con una mano- No en tu valentía, sino en que ahora ya eres toda una mujer... y además muy hermosa.

-Solo tristeza y muerte ha existido en tu vida. Esta noche quiero que sea diferente para ti –le dijo metiendo sus manos bajo la bata de él - Quiero brindarte amor.

Lo ayudó a quitarse la bata. En sus sueños húmedos de adolecente hormonal en crecimiento había soñado con ese instante muchas veces, y su pecho, su torso y sus brazos musculosos eran simplemente perfectos. Él era tan fuerte y tan grande que la hacía sentirse intimidada

Ella se acercó más y le dio pequeños besos por el pecho. Enishi cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No sé si sea lo correcto –le dijo –Quiero ser lo más sincero contigo.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-En Tokio, existe una mujer. –él le dio la espalda a Kaoru –Una mujer a la que quiero, pero cuyo amor es imposible para ambos. Ella está con otro hombre y tiene una familia con él. Y no existe esperanza alguna de que estemos juntos. Pero aun así no he podido olvidarla en estos años. Te lo digo porque si te entregas a mí, quiero que sea sabiendo la verdad. Una mujer como tú no merece que le mienta.

Cuando Enishi se volteó, Kaoru estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. El peliblanco agarró el rostro de ella con ambas manos y le besó la frente.

-Eres tan hermosa, y yo… lo siento, no quise causarte daño.

-No me interesa si amas a esa mujer, o a cualquier otra. Solo te dije lo que siento y creo que sabes lo que deseo. Nunca dejé de acordarme de ti en muchos de mis sueños, desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Me gustas mucho, me encantas –le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella- No sé si llegaré a amarte, pero quiero intentarlo. Soy un hombre nacido para matar, y al igual que mi hermana el infortunio me persigue. Quizás sea yo quien muera mañana, o tal vez después. Pero siento la imperiosa necesidad de no perder la oportunidad de estar contigo. Y recordar este momento por siempre.

.

Desnudos, él sobre ella en la humedad y tibieza de besos, abrazos, movimientos y demás, Enishi la besaba suavemente desde su frente, haciendo una línea hasta su intimidad.

Bajó su mano y metió dos dedos en su vagina. Kaoru se retorció de placer suavemente mientras emitía un quejido lastimero apenas perceptible en cuanto sintió el contacto de los dedes de él separando sus pliegues, rozando su clítoris y adentrándose en su cavidad.

-Eres virgen – dijo para sorpresa de sí mismo.

-Sí -respondió en medio de jadeos- nunca he estado con nadie.

-No merezco ser el primero. Mereces una boda grande y linda con muchos amigos a tu alrededor. Mereces un hombre que ya haya encontrado la redención, no a alguien que lleva los asesinatos a rastras, como yo. Además, he estado con muchas mujeres y…

-Shhh… -ella le puso sus dedos en sus labios -No quiero pensar en nada de eso, ni me importa lo que haya pasado antes. Solo te deseo a ti.

Enishi sonrió. Le dio un beso en los labios y luego bajó hasta su centro. Allí bebió de su sexo y Kaoru pensó que desfallecería de placer.

Finalmente, culminado el preámbulo, ella abrió sus piernas y él la penetró lentamente y con sumo cuidado mientras un quejido de complacencia salía de las bocas de ambos. Enishi había estado con muchas mujeres, sí, pero la satisfacción que ella le daba no era algo normal. Aquello era como si un fuego lo consumiera por dentro y lo llevara del infierno al cielo en menos de un par de segundos. Y Así pasó la primera, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta vez que lo hicieron. Ahora Kaoru se movía rítmicamente sobre él, quien estaba sentado en la cama. Él la contemplaba sin poder creer que tanto placer podría ser posible de una mujer que apenas empezaba su vida sexual.

-¿Me amas, Kaoru?.

-Sí.

La abrazó con fuerza y le jaló el cabello cuando finalmente llegaron al orgasmo. Kaoru le arañó la espalda ferozmente, dejando pequeños surcos de sangre sobre la piel de él. Entendiendo que de esta forma habían tratado de controlar sus emociones para no gritar tan alto en aquel remoto y callado lugar.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Cásate conmigo –le reveló sorpresivamente cuando reposaban en la cama mirando al techo.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pensó que se trataba de un sueño, y si era así, nunca quería despertar. Ella se giró, quedando prensada a su cuello.

-¿Estás seguro? –Se mostraba confundida. Le costaba creer que aquello era real y no se trataba de un juego por parte de él.

–Si he de pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer, quiero que seas tú -respondió con firmeza- Sé que podría llegar a amarte. Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado no podría aceptar jamás verte en brazos de nadie más.

-Pero… Todo es tan rápido. No quiero que después te arrepientas y me abandones.

-La vida de quien siempre ve a la muerte a la cara es efímera –le respondió -Eres tú, o no será ninguna.

Kaoru asintió.

Al día siguiente bajaron hasta el monte Nanyan y se casaron en el templo sagrado del Fénix, sobre el acantilado del sur, frente a un monje budista, y con los dueños de la posada por testigo.

Al terminar de bajar y llegar al poblado del Templo del Jade no todo fue felicidad. Lin Lin partiría con Kaoru, pero Ming había decidido quedarse en ese lugar cerca de Yi Fang. Fue un viaje de regreso muy difícil luego de la amarga despedida de las tres, pero había que entenderla. Lin Lin había nacido huérfana, pero Ming no. Desde niña todo lo había tenido y los estragos de la guerra le habían costado mucho más que el resto. Yi Fang era su única familia y deseaba estar cerca de él.

 _-Es mi primo lejano y tal vez algún día nos cacemos, como lo deseaba mi padre. Por favor, cuida de Lin Lin. Lamentablemente Yi Fang no podría cuidar de ella estando en el templo, y sé que Lin Lin se sentiría como un estorbo. Además, tiene tanta ilusión de conocer Tokio, que no podría obligarla a que se quede conmigo._

 _-Te voy a extrañar, Ming._

 _-Se feliz Kaoru –le dijo –Me alegro que después de todo, la guerra te haya dado el amor. Espero que tú y el general Yukishiro sean muy felices._

.

.

.

* * *

 **CARTAS DE KAORU Y TAE**

 _Septiembre_

" _Querida Tae: Me he casado con el general del ejército Imperial. He perdido la noción del tiempo; únicamente sé que ya no estoy sola; que allí donde esté él, estará mi morada. Casi he olvidado que crecí en el dojo de mi padre, y que en las tardes comía contigo en el Akabeko. Durante el día, en el transcurso de las horas en que mi marido está ausente terminando esta sangrienta misión que se le asigno hace casi un año, no hago más que pensar en sus palabras y en lo mucho que desea que termine la guerra y regresemos a Japón. Lo amo con todo mi ser. Vivo en su tienda de campaña, me ha designado dos guardaespaldas que me proteja en su ausencia, y Lin Lin pasó de ser la dama de compañía de Ming para ser la mía, pero más que una servidora, ella es mi amiga y confidente, también designó dos señoras más que me atienden en mis necesidades. Aunque nadie ocupará tu amistad en mi corazón. Con cariño, Kaoru"._

 _Diciembre_

" _Hoy mi esposo me ha dicho que se ha enamorado de mí con locura. Y yo también lo amo en la misma intensidad. Cuando estoy sola dentro de la tienda que compartimos, recuerdo sus ojos, su rostro, la curva de sus labios, el ligero contacto de su mano en la mía cuando, juntos, cuando volvemos las páginas del libro abierto en la mesa ante la cual nos sentamos. Le gusta escribir en un su diario, dice que es una costumbre que posiblemente haya heredado de su difunta hermana. Me ha regalado un diario y también escribo en él. Por las noches, cuando estamos solos, le miro de soslayo, ansiosa de aprovechar las lecciones de chino antiguo que me da con ayuda de un libro suyo. Espero que tú te encuentres bien. Con cariño, Kaoru"._

 _Febrero_

" _Querida Kaoru, debes saber que me va muy bien en el Akabeko. Tengo una asistente que se llama Tsubame y las ventas han sido de lo mejor en estos días. El príncipe heredero, hijo mayor del Regente, se ha casado con la hermana del emperador, la princesa Kotonoha, y se han venido a vivir al Castillo Edo. Sin embargo, los rumores dicen que el príncipe se veía triste el día de su boda, y que cuando caminaba al altar antes de la llegada de ella, era como si estuviera yendo camino a una guerra. Es triste cuando la gente se casa sin amor. Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Tengo tantas otras cosas que contarte. Ojalá vuelvas pronto. Con cariño, Tae"._

-Entonces, Ryoma Himura se ha casado –pensó Kaoru con sorpresa -Espero que después de todo lo de su tristeza solos sea un rumor y que sea realmente feliz.

Para esos días su marido estaba en una campaña en Shangai contra las tropas del general Wun Xia. Kaoru se la pasaba en vilo esperando su regreso y que volviera sano y salvo. Era poco lo que sabía de él, debido a lo delicado del intercambio de información durante la guerra.

.

 _Mayo_

" _Estimada Kaoru, te escribo para decirte que hay un hombre que me interesa mucho, su nombre es Tsukioka Tsunan, es el pintor del palacio del Regente. Es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, pero él ni me voltea a ver. Quizás es porque se enteró de que soy un par de años menor que yo. Pero bueno, Kami sabrá cuándo llegará el hombre indicado para mí. Te extrañamos mucho. Ojalá llegues pronto. Tae"._

 _Julio_

" _Querida Tae. Me complace avisarte que he dado a luz a un hermoso niño. Le pusimos Sora, por todo el amor que representa para nosotros. También te anuncio que la guerra ha terminado. China cedió y abrió el comercio naviero no solo en la bahía de Bohai, sino también en el Mar Amarillo. ¡Regresamos a casa!, con cariño, Kaoru"._

.

.

.

* * *

 **LA LLEGADA**

El palacio de Edo se vistió de fiesta ese día. El Regente estaba feliz. Regresaba su general y sus tropas con la victoria. Toki también se encontraba feliz. Casi dos años habían pasado y parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando había limpiado la armadura del general y le había despedido con un pañuelo blanco de organza.

Un enorme banquete había sido planeado y toda la familia del Regente estaba allí reunida. Primero esperarían la parte más externa del Castillo Edo, en el palacio de los héroes, donde se recibían a los militares que volvían triunfantes de sus campañas.

Kenshin se levantó del trono del Regente, en lo más alto de la cúspide. A su lado izquierdo estaba su consorte real, Takani Megumi y su hijo, Lotto, y luego de él su segunda concubina, Shura.

Del lado derecho está su primogénito, el príncipe Ryoma junto a su esposa, la princesa real Kotonoha de la casa Meijí. Luego de ella su concubina real, Takatsuki Toki y su hijo Masato. Delante de ellos, a un costado estabas el ministro de Guerra, Aritomo Yamagata y el Ministro principal del Consejo Imperial, Noburo Hanzo.

Las trompetas sonaron, el portón se abrió y el general entró sobre su caballo, puesto de su armadura de guerra, miles de pétalos de flores de cerezo caían sobre él y sobre los demás soldados que entraron al enorme recinto abierto bajo los vítores de los presentes y luego de ser vitoreados por el pueblo, tras su paso.

Enishi se bajó del caballo y lentamente subió la escalera hasta llegar cerca del Regente. Yamagata y Hanzo se desparramaron en elogios para él de parte del Emperador Meijí, tras lo cual se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera encontrarse con el Regente.

Kenshin y Enishi se abrazaron. El pelirrojo lo felicito por la excelente campaña obtenida, y paso seguido, lo felicitó por su matrimonio.

-General, me han dicho que te has casado y que tienes un hijo. ¿Dónde están ellos?.

-Mi esposa está agotada por el viaje. Ella dio a luz hace apenas seis meses y necesita descansar, al igual que el bebé. Nos detuvimos en Kyoto a dejar ofrendas en la tumba de Tomoe, y luego al llegar a Tokio visitamos la tumba del padre de ella.

-Lamento que se sientan abrumados. Suspenderé en banquete que teníamos programado.

-De ninguna manera, Kenshin. Estaremos más repuestos para el banquete de esta noche. Supe que llevan varios días haciendo los preparativos.

-¿Pero tu esposa e hijo ya están hospedados?.

-Sí, ellos entraron por la puerta principal del Ooku, están instalados en mi residencia. La señorita Mume fue muy diligente en llevarlos allá y organizar la servidumbre para que estén cómodos.

-Bueno, entonces esta noche tendremos el honor de conocerla.

Enishi luego se acercó a su sobrino y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Lo felicitó por estar casado con la princesa, quien estaba a su lado.

-Cómo ha crecido, Ryoma, ya eres todo un hombre. Y te felicito por este matrimonio.

-Gracias general. También te eché de menos –respondió Ryoma, abrazándolo con cariño.

Enishi saludó a Megumi, a Lotto y a Masato, pero cuando se acercó a Toki sintió un enorme remordimiento en su corazón, como si le hubiese sido infiel. Ella evitó verle a los ojos en toda la distancia.

-Felicidades, general, por la guerra, por su esposa y por su hijo. Cuántas sorpresas ha traído usted al palacio de Edo.

Enishi se inclinó.

-Mi señora. Gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Luego de eso Kenshin lo llamó a su lado y bajaron hasta la mitad de las escaleras. Allí Yamagata dio un discurso de barricada y vitoreó los honores de la victoria del Ejercito Imperial.

.

.

* * *

 **SORPRESAS INESPERADAS**

Era mediodía cuando los sirvientes de la casa del General terminaron de arreglar las pertenencias de Kaoru, del general y de Sora, el hijo de ambos. También de su dama de compañía que ella había traído de china, Lin Lin, junto a dos nuevas sirvientas. Por su parte, Kaoru sentía que esa casa era enorme, casi el doble del tamaño de su dojo, que de por sí ya era grande. Ella hubiera preferido irse a su dojo, pero el general debía permanecer en esa residencia hasta su retiro del ejército.

Rayo Azul, el perro-lobo de Enishi lucía entusiasmado. Con la lengua afuera y los ojos brillantes lucía juguetón desde el mismo instante en que regresó a la casa de su amo. El can intentó entrar junto con Kaoru, pero Inui, que iba detrás, lo agarró por el pelaje. El perro empezó a ladrar, y Kaoru, que ya estaba familiarizada con él, debió hablarle para que se calmara.

-Rayo Azul, Enishi me dijo que te recordara que no puedes entrar a casa-le dijo mientras le tocaba el pelaje del lomo al animal -Inui te llevará a tu lugar favorito en el patio trasero.

Inui se llevó a Rayo Azul para alimentarlo y darle agua, mientras que Kaoru, su hijo, Lin Lin y las dos sirvientas eran acomodadas en la casa del general.

-Señora, mi nombre es Oyuki Kano. Tengo cincuenta años y soy la encargada pricipal de esta vivienda desde los tiempos del antiguo Shogún. Los Eunucos llevaran a su dama de compañía a su aposento, y a sus dos sirvientas chinas a los cuartos de la servidumbre junto con las demás sirvientas de esta residencia. Yo le mostraré su habitación y la del bebé.

-Por ahora prefiero que mi hijo duerma en nuestra habitación.

La mujer se dio cuenta de inmediato que Kaoru no estaba relacionada con las costumbres de la corte, y supo que lo que vendría sería incómodo para la muchacha. Dio instruciones a los Eunucos y éstos llevaron a las dos sirvientas chinas hacia otra residencia donde quedaban los cuartos detrás de la cocina. Kaoru prefirió que Lin Lin permaneciera con ella.

–Estos son sus aposentos -Le dijo la mujer a Kaoru mostrándole una habitación cinco veces más grande que la habitación que ella tenía en el dojo Kamiya -Los aposentos del general Yukishiro está en el pasillo contiguo al suyo.

-¿Mi habitación está separada de la de mi esposo?. –preguntó Kaoru asombrada y molesta. -¿Quien ha dicho que debemos dormir separados?.

-Señora Yukishiro, lamento si la he incomodado, pero la etiqueta dentro del Castillo Edo indica que el general imperial y su esposa deben tener habitaciones separadas por si él requiere de… -ella carraspeó-... concubinas.

Lin Lin abrió los ojos espantada y volteó a mirar a Kaoru, que estaba furibuda al enterarse de aquella norma.

-¿Concubinas? –Kaoru gritó –¡Sobre mi cadáver permitiré que Enishi se acueste con otras!.

-Pero si el general lo desea -añadió para tratar de calmarla -pueden pernoctar en la misma habitación y prescindir de las concubinas. Todo depende de él. Este aposento seguirá siendo suyo de igual forma.

-Yo dormiré con mi marido porque para eso nos casamos. ¡Me importa un comino la etiqueta!.

Oyuki estaba roja de vergüenza, pero tenía que explicarle a Kaoru el procedimiento sobre ser parte de la corte.

-Señora Kaoru, disculpe que se lo diga, pero el general Yukishiro ahora es un miembro de alto rango del imperio, además es el tío del cuñado del Emperador. Su sobrino el Príncipe Ryoma ya es familiar oficial de la Casa Real al estar casado con la princesa Kotonoha, hermana del Emperador Meijí. Todos los hombres cercanos al emperador deben tener concubinas para asegurar tener hijos y así procurar la existencia de una familia grande alrededor del Emperador, por diversos motivos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Enishi... tío de Ryoma? –Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -¿Se refiere a Ryoma Himura?.

-¿Acaso no lo sabía?. El príncipe Ryoma es hijo del Regente y de su primera esposa, Tomoe Yukishiro, la hermana del general.

De pronto se sintió un poco mareada con tantas noticias juntas.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Lin Lin llegando hasta ella.

-Por favor carga a Sora, me siento un poco cansada.

-Le traeré un poco de agua, señora -respondió Oyuki yendo hacia otra estancia con paso acelerado.

Lin Lin tomó al pequeño Sora quien estaba dormido. Y al rato Oyuki vino con el agua.

-Oyuki, déjanos solas –le dijo Kaoru luego de tomarse el vital líquido- Termina de arreglar todo, por favor.

-Sí, señora.

Kaoru y Lin Lin fueron al cuarto que le habían asignado a Kaoru. Allí acomodaron a Sora en una cuna especial, y ambas se sentaron sobre el futón. Kaoru contó a Lin Lin que Ryoma era aquel amor de niñez que tuvo años atrás. Algo que para ella fue infantil y pasajero, pero que para él había sido mucho más. De hecho, sus cartas las había guardado y conservado en un baúl que ella tenía. Solo llegó a abrir una carta, las demás, un total de diez, ni siquiera las había abierto. Después la guerra había estallado.

-Enishi es el tío de Ryoma –exclamó angustiada –Su última carta fue hace dos años antes de estallar la guerra, estando comprometido con la princesa. Me da miedo que albergue sentimientos por mí y que suceda algún malentendido.

-Quizás el príncipe Ryoma ya olvidó todo –dijo Lin Lin –Total ya está casado y dicen que a princesa es muy linda. Puede ser que ya esté enamorado de ella.

-Tienes razón. Quizás eso fue algo momentáneo y ya esté enamorado de la princesa –respondió Kaoru dándose ánimos –Solo espero que nada me cause problemas con mi esposo.

-Señora Kaoru –Oyuki regresó por algún extraño motivo –Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero ya llegó la persona que usted le solicitó al general.

-¡Ya voy!.

Kaoru le había solicitado a Enishi que prefería tener un guarda espaldas que fuera mujer, ya que la última vez en China, su actual guardaespaldas, Inui, por accidente había forzado la puerta del baño pensando que le había pasado algo malo, ya que demoraba en la bañera.

 _-Cariño, me siento protegida por Inui cuando no estás, pero también siento que tanto cuidado me asfixia y no quiero sentirme acosada por alguien que tiene las mejores intenciones debido a que lo haz amenazado si algo me ocurre. Me aterra tener que ser seguida por Inui camino al baño. Soy mujer y prefiero a alguien que sea mujer a mi lado. A Inui puedo usarlo fuera de mi residencia, ¿Me comprendes?._

Enishi había entendido y le prometió que una vez llegados a Tokio buscaría la mejor guerrera ninja para tal efecto.

-¡Hola, soy Makimachi Misao y soy tu nueva guardaespaldas!.

-¿Pero cómo es esto posible? –preguntó Kaoru –Eres más joven que yo y algo… delgada.

-¡Ey, no me subestimes!. Soy la Okashira de los Onniwabanchu y puedo ser más letal de lo que crees.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve a hablarle así a la esposa del general! –reprendió Oyuki –A la señora Kaoru hay que llamarla de "usted". No tiene permitido tutearla. Sus modales son horribles.

-Eso es lo de menos –respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa –Lo que me preocupa es que pueda defenderme a mí y a Sora. Me parece que es muy joven.

-Tengo 17 años y soy la mejor ninja de Kyoto y unas de las mejores del Japón, por algo el general me contrató. Soy recomendada del Comandante Hajime Saito por mis habilidades.

-¿Cómo sé que responderás a mí y no al comandante Saito?.

Misao fue ante ella y se arrodilló.

–Protegeré su vida y la de su hijo, Sora, con mi vida si es necesario. Este es un juramento de Onniwabanchu.

Ella se levantó, y en ese preciso momento, coincidencialmente iba entrando Enishi a la casa. Había culminado la ceremonia de bienvenida al ejército, y realmente deseaba y neceitaba tomar una siesta antes de la cena de la noche.

-Me alegro que se hayan conocido -les dijo a las dos mujeres frente a él. Luego le habló a Misao - Me informa Saito que eres una de las mejores ninjas de Japón.

-Así es general. Estoy honrada de servirle a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Señora Oyuki, muéstrele a la señorita Makimachi su habitación en esta casa.

-Enseguida, general.

La señora Oyuki miró a Misao por encima del hombro y le dijo que la siguiera. Ella tendría su habitación en el pasillo contrario, junto al cuarto de Lin Lin.

-Ella me cae bien –dijo Kaoru –Me siento cómoda con ella.

-Lo importante es que te sientas protegida –respondió el peliblanco. -¿Y dónde está mi hijo?.

-Duerme en mi habitación.

Enishi fue a la habitación de Kaoru y vio que su bebé dormía plácidamente. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Aún no podía creer que era padre, y de un niño tan hermoso y dulce como ese. Se parecía mucho a Kaoru, su cabello era negro muy lacio y sus ojos azules. Aunque tenía aquella mirada penetrante de los Yukishiro, y por lo visto también tendría el tamaño de su padre. A Kaoru le había costado mucho parirlo, Sora era un niño fuerte y grnde que había pesado casi nueve libras al nacer.

-Dice la señora Oyuki que yo debó dormir aquí en mi futón, y tú en tu cuarto, solo, en tu cama occidental que mandaste a traer de Shangai.

-Odio dormir en futón. Prefiero las alturas –respondió él tendiéndole la mano-… Ven, quiero que vayamos a mi cuarto y probemos la colcha.

Ella le dio la mano y él la cargó hasta su cuarto en medio de una risota que ella dio al verse tomada por sorpresa. Allí la depositó en la cama.

-¿Creíste que en verdad voy a pasar mis noches lejos de ti? –preguntó el peliblanco, al tiempo que trataba de quitarle la yukata a su mujer.

Pero en ese momento, Kaoru lo deuvo y le habló con seriedad.

-Enishi, no soportaría que tuvieras una concubina. Ese día podrás quedarte con ella, pero te juro que yo me marcharé de aquí si te llegas a acostar con otra mujer que no sea yo.

–Jamás lo haría. Tú dormirás conmigo. Nadie más... -le dijo mientras la besaba en los labios -¿Para qué tener concubinas, si te tengo a ti?.

-En ese caso, ¿En qué estábamos?.

-En que quiero que aprendas cómo se hace el amor en una cama occidental.

-Enséñeme, general…

.

Caía la tarde y después de haber "estrenado la cama occidental como marido y mujer", habían descansado suficiente. Y eso fue hasta que Sora despertó de su sueño y pidió el pecho de su mamá. Lin Lin lo cargó y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal. Allí carraspeó en la entrada del cuarto.

Kaoru se puso una yukata y luego de limpiar sus pechos con un paño de agua desdtilada, fue hasta la puerta y tomó a su hijo quien venía mordiéndose el puño. El bebé de inmediato se prensó a su seno y empezó a succionar.

-Cariño, ¿es obligación ir a esa cena?. Aún me siento algo cansada.

-Te entiendo. Yo tampoco he logrado reponerme del todo debido a tanto ajetreo, pero es el protocolo. Además, la cena la ofrece Kenshin y su familia, y no quiero defraudarlos -le respondió él, aún desnudo y tirado de espaldas en la cama. Todavía se sentía agotado después del sexo.

-Siento que es demasiado para Sora.

-Él puede quedarse con Lin Lin y la nodriza. No pretendo exponerlo a la corte tan temprano.

La señorita Mume le había conseguido una nodriza a Kaoru, se trataba de una chica de Sendai llamada Kaya, saludable y de familia decente que había dado a luz de uno de los soldados de Enishi.

-Me aterra que otra mujer le de pecho a mi hijo.

-Kaoru, es la costumbre en las familias de la corte. Y somos parte de esta familia. Solo te pido que hagas un esfuerzo, por mí.

Ella asintió. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LA CENA**

La señora Oyuki se había lucido. Le consiguió un espectacular kimono a Kaoru, en blanco con pétalos de flor de cerezo en rosado. Unas expertas en arreglo de damas nobles de alta sociedad le elaboraron un peinado de moda muy exótico con flores a lo largo de su cabeza donde había trenzas, y atrás dejaron su cabello lacio y suelto.

Le pusieron polvos, pero sin exagerar, pintura negra en las cejas y carmín rojo en los labios. Cuando Enishi la vio, quedó impactado.

-No puedo creer que seas aún más bella de lo que ya eres.

-Tú también te vez muy bien.

Dejaron a Sora con Lin Lin, Misao y la nodriza y partieron en un carruaje hacia el palacio principal, dentro de la ciudad del Castillo del Regente. Aquello era como una ciudad amurallada dentro de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a los invitados principales. Kenshin en el asiento principal de la enorme mesa. A su lado derecho su hijo Ryoma, y junto a él su esposa, la princesa Kotonoha. El lado izquierdo iba su hijo Lotto, y Masato al lado de éste. Megumi estaba sentada al otro extremo, frente a Kenshin, a un lado iba Toki, y al otro Shura. Al centro iban los invitados, entre ellos Aritomo Yamagata y su hermaba Sitayo. También estaban allí el Ministro Imperial Noburo Hanzo, junto a su esposa y a sus tres hijos, Miku Hanzo, Atreyu Hanzo, y Daigoro Hanzo, ellos eran primos de la prometida de Matsushito del Emperador Meijí.

-Padre, ¿Por qué mi tío demora tanto? –preguntó Ryoma –Está empezando a llover, y por el viento que sopla pareciera que viene una tormenta.

-No debe tardar. Él es siempre bien cumplido.

-Quizás se atrasó por su esposa –dijo Lotto con sarcasmo- Ya era tiempo que se casara y probara las bondades del amor. Lo mismo debes hacer tú hermanito. No entiendo por qué pasas tanto tiempo en tus obligaciones de estado con el pueblo. No deberías dejar tanto tiempo sola a la princesa.

Kotonoha hizo un esfuerzo para no reír con aquello. Ryoma apretó los puños. La lengua de su hermano era mordaz. Siempre trataba de incomodarlo.

-Lotto, ¿Quieres callarte? –le dijo Masato a su lado–Estás incomodando a nuestro padre, a nuestro hermano y a su esposa. Por suerte tus palabras no se escuchan del lado de los invitados.

Lotto miró a su padre y este lo miraba con cara de reproche.

-Está bien, me callaré.

Del otro lado de la mesa Megumi y las dos concubinas conversaban con los invitados, ya que entre ellas no se llevaban muy bien. Aunque al menos Shura y Toki tenían pacto de no agresión. Seguirían conversando, pero en ese momento sonó la trompeta.

-¡El general Yukishiro y su esposa!.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie en la enorme mesa occidental. El general y su esposa entonces tomaron asiento en la mitad de la mesa, los puestos reservados a los invitados especiales. Kaoru se colocó al lado de Enishi. Y luego todos se sentaron. Excepto ellos dos y Kenshin.

La lluvia empezaba a arreciar y algunos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-Enishi, disfruta esta cena. Está dedicada a tu persona y a tu esposa.

-Gracias, Regente –respondió el peliblanco –Aprovecho esta ocasión especial para presentarles a mi esposa y madre de mi hijo, Kaoru Kamiya.

.

.

* * *

 **LLEGA LA LLUVIA**

Kaoru levantó el rostro y observó a todos los allí presentes, quienes pudieron ver la belleza en ella. Megumi la miraba con indiferencia, sentía que era una mosca muerta; a Shura le parecía bonita y miró a Kenshin, quería ver su reacción, ella era muy celosa y eso era lo que provocaba las constantes peleas con él. A Toki no se le venía nada especial a la mente, sentía inquietudes, rabia, y dolor.

Un relámpago cayó a una distancia prudencial y el trueno vino unos segundos después. Para ese entonces, la señorita Mume debió ordenar que cerraran las ventanas, pues el aguacero ya era torrencial.

Masato se alegró por el general Yukishiro, no pensó que su esposa fuera tan joven, así que igual la trataría con respeto y cortesía como se merecían las mujeres casadas. A Lotto le pareció atractiva y muy deseable, pues vio que tenía pechos grandes y lindo trasero, pero había conocido chicas así de hermosas en los burdeles de ocasión que visitaba de vez en cuando allá en Kumamoto. Para él, su madre seguía siendo la más hermosa.

Kenshin pudo darse cuenta que Enishi había sido afortunado, jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de esa muchacha. Era realmente muy bonita.

-Padre, ella es muy bella; sus ojos son azules –le dijo Atreyu Hanzo en voz muy baja al primer ministro, quien le devolvió una mirada de desapruebo a su hijo por tal atrevimiento.

Otro relámpago cayó seguido del trueno, y esta vez la brisa apagó los candelabros y faroles cercanos, por lo que la servidumbre debió volver a prender los mismos, mientras cerraban las ventanas en su totalidad. Aquello sorprendió a los presentes, pues no era temporada para una lluvia tan intensa. Aún así los presentes estaban pasando una velada amena. Pero quien estaba hecho pedazos era el príncipe Ryoma. Él Había quedado en shock con la noticia. No podía creer que el destino fuera tan cruel con él. Casi no la había reconocido. Ni siquiera había querido mirarla. Estaba cabizbajo, sosteniendo la copa de vino tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento la iba a quebrar y quedar en pedazos, tal como estaba su corazón en ese momento. Kaoru se había casado, y para colmo de su desgracia el esposo era su propio tío.

Enishi, ajeno a los sentimientos de su sobrino, siguió presentando a Kaoru.

-Los ancestros de mi esposa son mejores que los míos; los Kamiya pertenecieron al linaje de generaciones de samurais de clase alta. Además, Kaoru es la hija del fundador del Kasshin Ryu, el sensei Koshirhiro Kamiya.

La sonrisa le desapareció del rostro a Masato. Si era la misma persona de quien se trataba, entonces era la muchacha de la cual su hermano había estado enamorado desde niño. Lo supo porque ambos muchachos eran muy unidos y Ryoma necesitó de su ayuda para no ser descubierto tratando de encontrarla por medio de espías ninjas de Okinawa.

Afuera surgió un rayo que trajo un nuevo trueno, y Masato corrió a ver a su hermano, pero éste permanecía cabizbajo sin levantar la mirada y con una expresión indescriptible de la cual solo él se había percatado, o al menos eso pensaba.

Toki estaba tratando de hacer memoria. Si la misma no le fallaba, estaba segura que se trataba de la niña que era la causa por la cual el príncipe Ryoma se escapaba del palacio de Edo al menos dos veces al mes durante su niñez. Entonces sintió una enorme angustia, un desasosiego en su ser, una corazonada que le decía que la llegada de esa mujer iba a cambiar los destinos de muchas personas.

El príncipe Lotto recordó de quién se trataba, pues de niño llegó a dar lecciones en ese dojo por un tiempo, antes de cambiarse al dojo Chiba. En ese entonces veía a Kaoru como una flacuncha amachada, ordinaria y regañona. Pero ahora había cambiado y tenía curvas por todos lados. Definitivamente el general era un hijo de perra suertudo.

-Bienvenida al Castillo de Edo, maestra Kaoru –dijo Kenshin – Su padre fue muy respetado por todos. Personalmente el sensei entrenó a dos de mis hijos. Lotto y Ryoma. Debe recordarlos. Sobre todo, a Ryoma, pues Enishi me contó que usted salvó su vida.

-Sí, señor, sí lo recuerdo –respondió ella.

-También le presento a mi hijo menor, Masato. Su padre no le dio clases, pero él siempre ha admirado los ideales del Kasshin Ryu.

Kenshin, quien al igual que Enishi permanecía de pie, les ordenó a sus hijos que se levantaran. Kaoru elevó la mirada y pudo ver a los hombres Himura allí frente a ella.

El regente, Kenshin, no parecía el padre de ellos, sino el hermano mayor. Lucía muy joven, no tenía aspecto de tener más de treinta años, aunque en realidad tenía más. Su cabello era rojo intenso como el fuego y entonces pudo recordarlo. No había sido un sueño después de todo aquel día en el dojo. Él era el hombre con cabellos de fuego. Pero su mirada no era ámbar, sino violeta. No era muy alto, pero lucía solemne y respetable. Su belleza era irreal, y por algún extraño motivo Kaoru sintió y notó que el regente no se parecía a nadie dentro de aquella enorme sala, ni siquiera a sus hijos.

-Me alegro de volver a verla, maestra Kamiya. Su padre fue un gran sensei.

El primero de los hermanos en presentarse a ella fue Lotto. Era alto, elegante, delgado y extraordinariamente bello. Su físico era espectacular. Tenía un largo y lacio cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura. Se recogía la parte de adelante, dejando la frente sin flequillo, y se hacía un moño trenzado en la parte de atrás de la mitad de su cabeza la cual dejaba sobre su cabello suelto. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas, fríos e inexpresivos. Pero él no lo era. Por el contrario, su actitud era arrogante, temeraria, sarcástica.

-Maestra Kamiya, no entrené en su dojo, pero mis hermanos siempre me han hablado de lo calidad de enseñanza que impartía su padre.

El siguiente en hablar fue el príncipe Masato, ante el silencio de su hermano mayor. Su personalidad era encantadora, su rostro atractivo, como pintado sobre un lienzo, su mirada era dulce, sus ojos eran chocolates y en forma de avellana, y sus cejas muy gruesas. Su sonrisa era hermosa y sincera. Su piel estaba un poco bronceada. Su cabello era de hebra gruesa y de color marrón, y lo llevaba en un extraño moño recogido sobre su cabeza, adornado con una cinta en color negro.

-Ryoma, ¿Acaso no te vas a presentar a la esposa del general? –le preguntó Kenshin con molestia.

Kaoru apenas si pudo sostenerle la mirada. Quiso sonreírle, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto Ryoma la miró con seriedad, en momentos en que tronó una vez más, y el reflejo del rayo desde afuera se coló por las persiana de una de las ventanas y se reflejó en los rostros de ambos.

-Me alegro de volver a verla luego de… todos estos años, Kaoru.

-Gracias, príncipe Ryoma. También me alegro de poder volver a verlo nuevamente.

Kaoru quedó estupefacta al ver lo cambiado que estaba Ryoma. No quedaba nada del adolescente delgado y aniñado que conoció una vez. Él se parecía mucho a Enishi. Se veía varonil, enérgico y hermoso. Su cabello era muy negro y lacio, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y espesa que le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era reservado y enigmático. De estructura física que lo hacía lucir fuerte y vigoroso. Su belleza era exótica y muy masculina. Pero sin duda era su mirada lo más impresionante de él. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero al mismo tiempo brillantes como el día. No obstante, solo la tristeza se reflejaba en ellos.

La lluvia arreciaba afuera y adentro Kenshin notó que, si bien era cierto Ryoma solía ser reservado, esa noche estaba aún más parco que de costumbre, y por alguna razón eso lo inquietó.

-Tio Enishi… –dijo Ryoma finalmente, dirigiéndose a él con muchísima seriedad. Tanta, que Masato pensó que algo malo podía empezar a suceder en adelante – Te felicito por tu buen gusto. A tu salud beberé esta copa de vino amargo, tan amargo como la sangre misma.

Ryoma levantó una copa y luego la bebió de un solo sorbo. Enishi, Megumi, Toki y los demás no supieron de qué se trataba aquel gesto fuera de todo protocolo. Pero Kaoru sí lo sabía. Kenshin volteó el rostro y miró a su hijo con disgusto, algo le estaba sucediendo, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. En sus ojos miró aquella furia reprimida que muchas veces vio en ojos vengativos en un pasado distante, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su hijo era más un Yukishiro que un Himura.

En el cielo, los rayos empezaba a tronar más fuerte. Era el inicio de la feroz tormenta.

.

.

.

.

-CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

.

.-

.-

.


End file.
